


Uneven Odds

by ghostystarr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Nobody Will Die, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, except maybe of fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostystarr/pseuds/ghostystarr
Summary: In which Sakusa Kiyoomi, feared mercenary, makes an unfortunate deal with an infamous kitsune of legend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 173
Kudos: 301
Collections: SakuAtsu Fics





	1. Just Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> “Maybe your light is a seed, and the darkness the dirt. In spite of the uneven odds, beauty lifts from the earth.”  
> \- Sleeping at Last, Uneven Odds

It’s supposed to be an easy job. There’s a ring of thieves camping out in an old, dilapidated barn as they wait out the storm. A few days ago, one of them nicked his client’s beloved jewels right out of their home. It’s the usual in Sakusa’s line of work, so he deploys the usual tactics.

Wait until the lights die down and the wind picks up, slip through two worn wooden planks in the back, and creep up to three sleepy guards facing the front. The ceiling has fallen through here and there, allowing rain and slivers of moonlight to flood in spots. It smells earthy and damp and a bit acrid.

“What if he doesn’t come?” one of the guards asks, oblivious to Sakusa’s poised hand.

Another one yawns. “He’ll come.”

Three well-timed hits have them on the ground. “You left the back open,” he mutters, voice muffled by the black mask covering his mouth and nose. “You guys must be new to this.” Sakusa rolls his wrists before dragging them away from the door and out of sight. It’s odd that there were only three left in charge of such a large horde of stolen wares and pilfered supplies. The sooner he’s out of here, the better.

Sakusa drags a few larger crates in front of the barn doors, just so he’ll have a bit of a head start if reinforcements show before he’s done perusing. He nicks an apple from a wicker basket and drops it into his pack before glancing around the barn with no idea where to start.  _ A gold chest, _ his client said,  _ filled with gold and jewels of every imaginable cut and color. _

The only gold Sakusa’s interested in is the other half of the payment waiting for him. Others would probably snag the chest for themselves and live like royalty, but Sakusa’s life is on the road. He prefers not to stay in one place. Doesn’t care for company or titles. All he needs is enough to get him from town to town without starving or freezing to death.

“Gold chest,” he murmurs, side-stepping a row of stacked crates. There’s no sign of it. Just barrels and baskets and boxes stacked atop another, waiting to be shipped off to the docks. Then, near the back, he notices a dusty sheet haphazardly thrown over an iron cage.

It’s too large to be what Sakusa is looking for, large enough for himself to stand comfortably in, but he’s drawn to it regardless. He fists his gloved hand into the sheet and pulls it down, wincing as dust lands on his hair and clothes. There’s more dust suspended in the air, sparkling in the lantern’s dim light, and it seems to drift to the center of the cage, where something is most definitely moving.

“A dog?” Sakusa muses as it raises its head. Its fur is a deep gold with flecks of brown around its paws, ears, and tail. Sakusa reaches through the bars, stomach twisting at the idea of thugs keeping a defenseless animal locked up.

The dog responds to his voice, revealing glowing gold eyes so hot that Sakusa swears he sees a spark. They’re fathomless, swirling with something that’s absolutely not natural. It’s then that he notices the long lines of parchment plastered around each bar. Each one is scribbled with sealing spells and wards. One tail rises in curiosity. And then another. And another.

_ Not a dog. _

Sakusa withdraws immediately. Though he’s never seen one before, he knows all about kitsune. Man-eaters, soul-stealers, tricksters with a lust for mischief and blood. People and kitsune have been hunting each other for centuries, but it’s hardly a fair fight. Kitsunes have the power of entire armies when they’re in their element. The only reason the entire globe hasn’t been ruined already is because the kitsune seem to think it’s more fun to play with their food.

Looking closer, it’s clear this kitsune has been bound here for a while. There are some claw marks gouged into the metal left uncovered by blessings. There’s some soot sticking to its paws. And a raw, angry look in its eyes. This time, Sakusa really does see a spark leave its eyes.

Sakusa raises a hand dismissively. “Wrong sheet,” he says, and bends down to pick up the curtain again.

_ “ _ Stop.” He freezes. He senses more than hears the kitsune brush up against the bars, a laugh buried in his voice as he adds, “Yer not with them, are ya? The mask, the leather armor, that sword… Yer definitely a merc.”

Sakusa knows better than to reply to a trickster spirit.

“Not gonna answer me? I thought humans loved to talk. Especially about themselves.” The kitsune pushes his nose between two bars. There’s a smile glinting in its eyes. “Are ya here to acquire my incredible power?”

“Nope.” Sakusa tosses the sheet back over the cage. It sags until it’s only covering half, letting the kitsune peer around the cloth in surprise.

“WHA - HEY!” he barks angrily. “Don’t cover me up and walk away! Get back here!”

Sakusa frowns. “Sorry, but this job doesn’t pay high enough for conversation.”

There’s a pause. “So ya  _ are _ a merc. Let me hire ya, then.” When Sakusa doesn’t answer, he adds, “It’s just a little thing. See, all these spells are keepin’ me tied down, and these bandits’re scrubs. They’re not even good at stealin’ shit.”

Sakusa huffs. “They caught you, didn’t they?” He clenches his jaw.  _ Stop talking to the human-eating fox. _

“They cheated!” The kitsune paws at the bars angrily. “It wasn’t a fair fight! If it had been, Samu and I woulda… Look, just open the door. Let me out. And then ya can name yer price. All the gold ya could ever want. Or maybe ya want power. I can grant both and more.”

“No.”

“Seriously!?”

“I know your type. You’re going to eat me the second you’re out. I’m not stupid.”

“I’m not gonna eat ya! Just get me the fuck  _ outta  _ here!”

“No.”

Sakusa walks away and ignores the flood of furious yells from the cage. He lifts a lantern and starts his search on the opposite side of the barn. He’ll have to be quick. If there are other thieves nearby, it’s only a matter of time before all the barking and howling catches their attention. “Gold chest,” Sakusa says again, mostly to block out the kitsune’s whines.

“Gold chest?” the kitsune parrots, abruptly calm again. Sakusa rolls his eyes. “Is  _ that  _ what they hired ya for?”

Sakusa ignores him, raising the light higher as he squeezes between two rows of boxes.

“Hate to burst yer bubble, but there’s no gold in here.”

“Shut up.”

“Poor little mercenary man.” He sighs. “Yer so worried about  _ me _ trickin’ ya, ya don’t realize ya’ve already been tricked.”

Sakusa slows to a stop. The kitsune’s words crash over him like ice as he holds the lantern further out, illuminating a small cache of swords and lances bearing a very familiar insignia. Quickly, he turns to the nearest barrel and kicks it over.

_ “Careful,” _ the kitsune sings. “Watch where yer puttin’ that lantern.”

“Gunpowder,” Sakusa whispers. That explains the acrid smell he noticed earlier. It’s been a long time since he’s been around it. “Are all of these boxes full of it?”

“No. Some are filled with alcohol. Some are just wood and old parchment.” The kitsune chuckles. “Not even the rain will stop this place from lighting up like a firework.”

“Damn it.” Sakusa moves away quickly. “I knew this all seemed too easy.”

The kitsune lays back down, resting his head on his paws and blinking sleepily. “Here they come.” He yawns. “Hope yer better at fighting than at talking.”

Sakusa ignores him. He heads for the way he came in, but stops short when he sees shadows pass between the gaps in the wooden planks. He crouches down, keeps his hand on his sword, and listens.

“What’s the hold up?” a man shouts. “Sakusa Kiyoomi should be dead already! Just burn it all down.”

Sakusa peeks through a hole and frowns. There are several men stanced with weapons right in front of his exit, and they aren’t bandits. They’re decorated in the silver-plated armor of the kingdom. Sakusa has no doubt that there are plenty more surrounding the entire building. He’s almost flattered someone would go through this much trouble to try to kill him.

“The plan was to kill Sakusa Kiyoomi, retrieve the fox, and burn the evidence,” the soldier hisses. “That monster is still in there. You think the king is going to be forgiving if it dies, too?”

_ The king? _ Sakusa presses his ear to the wood harder. He can think of at least seven reasons why the king would want Sakusa dead, but why would he want a kitsune alive? Sakusa looks back to the cage. The kitsune looks fast asleep, but his ears twitch whenever the soldiers talk. He’s paying attention.

Sakusa backs up, looking around as if a plan will magically pop into his head, until he brushes against the iron cage again.  _ “Yanno,” _ a voice coos into his ear, “I could help.”

Sakusa looks up with a glare. The kitsune tries to look cute with his ears lowered and eyes wide, but Sakusa sees the hunger in its relentless stare. “I don’t think so.”

“I dunno who ya are, Sakusa, but I doubt a single human can take out an entire squad by himself. But I can. Make a deal with me.”

“And give you my soul as payment? Do you think I’m stupid?”

“For the last time, I’m not gonna eat ya  _ or _ steal yer soul!” He huffs. “Besides, I bet you taste sour and bitter.” He sticks his tongue out.

Sakusa rolls his eyes. He didn’t know kitsune could be so childish. “Can you even fight?”

“I know my youthful face and innocent smile may confuse ya, but I am actually  _ quite  _ old. I don’t just know how to fight. I know how to win.”

“Something isn’t right,” a soldier calls out. “It’s too quiet in there. We can’t wait anymore. Send in a squad.”

“Fine,” Sakusa hisses through his teeth,  _ “fine. _ How do we do this?”

“Alright!” There’s a gust of wind, the smell of smoke, and Sakusa turns to find a young man standing in the kitsune’s place. The same gold hair, the same glowing eyes, and the same shit-eating smirk. “Just repeat after me: I, Sakusa Kiyoomi, do swear to share my life with you.”

Sakusa scowls behind his mask. “I… Sakusa Kiyoomi… do swear to share,” he pushes the words out, “my life with you.”

“For better or worse.”

“For better… or worse.”

Nothing happens. Or, at least nothing feels any different. Sakusa waits, and waits, until the kitsune bursts into hearty laughter. “I can’t believe ya actually said it! Yer so embarrassin’!”

“Fuck you.” Sakusa fumes. “You mean that was a joke?”

“Sorry, sorry.” He wipes a merry tear from his cheek and winks. Sakusa thinks his human form is more aggravating than the fox one. “The best way to seal the deal is with a kiss.”

“Not happening.”

“Worth a shot.”

“Stop fooling around!” There are more voices gathering outside the doors. “We are  _ both _ about to die.”

“Okay.” He hums. “I think a pinky promise will do just fine.”

“What?”

“Pinky promises. Oldest magic in the world.”

“You’re actually insane, aren’t you?” Sakusa glares at his proffered hand. “Are you being serious this time?”

“Like a heart attack.” Sakusa shakes his head, but he raises his own hand. “Ah. You’ll hafta take the glove off, though. I need to actually touch ya for this to work.”

“I don’t touch anyone,” he says firmly. The kitsune sighs, leaning his forehead against the bars and gesturing to the barn doors. The sound of splintering wood quickly convinces Sakusa to pry the glove from his hand. Discomfort trickles down his back as he extends his pinky and laces it with the kitsune’s. It’s warmer than expected.

The kitsune closes his eyes. “Let’s start, then.”

All at once, white flames erupt down Sakusa’s hand, twisting down his arm and snaking over his shoulder. Sakusa pulls back, but the kitsune holds him still as he mutters a mantra. The heat edges towards the end of his pain threshold, but it’s not burning him. Instead, it’s seeping in, boiling the blood in his veins and igniting something deep that he’s never felt before.

The flames grow. Colors flicker into sight. First gold. Then red. Sakusa falls to his knees and watches as an image of a seven-tailed kitsune is burned into his skin in black ink, wraps around his forearm. The paper seals burn into ash in an instant, and the iron bars crumble like charcoal.

_ Too much, _ he thinks desperately. _ It’s consuming me. _

Then, just as Sakusa feels ready to faint, the flames subside. The kitsune now stands before him in a red and black robe with an excited smile on his face as he faces the soldiers now surrounding them.

“Ya’ve got the legendary Miya Atsumu at yer side now, Kiyoomi.” Embers float away from Atsumu’s hands, sparks fly out of his eyes, and six tails fan out as he sinks into an offensive stance. He sends a smirk over his shoulder. Sakusa glares back as the energy surging through his body embeds a tattoo into his skin. “Just try to stay outta my way, okay? This’ll be over quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Image text: Miya Atsumu joined the party.]
> 
> Chapter two will be up in just a few days to kick things off!! Also, as an extra note, many other characters and pairings are scheduled to appear. I'll be updating tags when appropriate.
> 
> A huge, hearty thank you to everyone on twitter who encouraged me to post this au! Regan, Yeezy, Eve, Ash, An, Jarvi, Twila, Phoenix, Calla, Quinn, Mei, Val, Linds, Jul, Hinta, Luna, and Heart - y'all are crazy and I'm very happy to have met you!! And thank you to everyone who'll join this disaster duo on their journey. :)
> 
> Feel free to say hi on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ghostystarr)


	2. I Might Surprise You

Time moves differently for Miya Atsumu. The seasons change like hours of the day. Spring mornings blur into winter nights. Summer afternoons to autumn evenings. However, locked into an iron cage plastered in enchantments, time moves in a way he’s never experienced before.

It’s slow. Infuriatingly slow.

Atsumu tries to break free. He ignites the parchment, but it doesn’t burn. He slashes at the bars, but they don’t break. He curses and he screams and he fights until there’s not even an ember left in him, but he’s still stuck.

He’s unsure how long it’s been, but he can sense that home is far away. Osamu’s presence is just a tickle at the back of his head, a tiny beacon keeping each other aware that they’re both alive. Together, they probably could have busted through all the seals in a matter of days. Alone, injured, it’ll take Atsumu months.

“He ain’t so scary now.” A soldier props his arm against the bars and sneers. “Thought kitsune were supposed to be creatures of calamity.”

“You sure the king wants  _ him?  _ I’ve seen stray dogs with more bite.”

Atsumu couldn’t care less about the opinions of humans, but he does listen. He watches them drag in box after box of flammable materials, stowing them away with whispers of some runaway mercenary who’s overdue for justice. When they start carrying in gunpowder, Atsumu begins to plan.

He sleeps, saps whatever energy he could from their lanterns and bonfires, and waits. The spells keep his magic contained in the cage with him, but if he uses a conduit, or a vessel, it’d be like punching through paper. He just needs a spark. And what better kindling is there than a human soul?

Sakusa Kiyoomi may have the charisma of a washed-up sea urchin, but he’s Atsumu’s only chance. He just needs to touch his bare skin, needs that point of contact to bind them together. It’s the only way Atsumu can feed his magic through these enchantments and burn them away from the outside.

There’s no way Atsumu could have predicted how much energy Sakusa had locked away. Atsumu can feel his aura charging him up even now; dark emotions with a taste of sadness or loneliness. There’s some fear, but it’s mostly _anger_ coming in strong enough waves that Atsumu feels better than he has in a long time.

He smiles at the way the soldiers’ weapons shake in their hands as they stop short. “Yo, humans!” he greets, holding up a hand. “Ya need to brush up on yer manners. Where I come from, locking away a primordial spirit with _zero_ reading material is a punishable offense. Lucky for you, I’m in a damn fine mood so I’ll be merciful.” He pulls the fire from their lanterns and into his hands, casting his face into shadows. A sharp grin spreads across his face as he growls, “Just yer souls will do.”

The soldiers scramble away with frightened shouts. Atsumu bursts into maniacal laughter, flames growing hotter and higher in his palms until the last of the soldiers run clear out of the barn, dropping lances and shields as they go. “Ah, gets them every time!” Atsumu sighs happily and spins back around, flames dispersing. “How was that?”

Sakusa looks very unamused. “That was horrible.”

Atsumu beams. “I wasn’t really gonna take their souls! How about a little gratitude for saving your life?  _ Thank you, Miya-sama. Your power is awe-inspiring and your wit knows no end.” _

Sakusa grits his teeth as he pushes himself to his feet. “You haven’t saved my life yet. Smell that?”

Atsumu sniffs the air. Mostly, he just smells fear and adrenaline. But, floating with the wind, there’s definitely a hint of gunpowder and burning cider. “Oh!” He smiles as footsteps creak the weak wood above them. “They’re gonna burn down the barn!”

Sakusa looks at him like he’s insane. “Yes, exactly. The exit is barred and armed.” He pulls himself up and glances out a small window. “There’s at least two full squads out there.

“Ya must’ve really pissed someone off. Don’t tell me I made a deal with a criminal, now.”

“There’s no way out, we’re about three minutes from becoming barbeque, and all you’ve done is talk. I thought you said you could fight. It’s like you  _ want _ them to set us on fire.”

“I do, actually.”

Sakusa’s anger radiates even stronger.

“Don’tcha pay attention to anything?” Atsumu sighs. “They can try all they like, but they can’t harm us.”

“What?”

“I’m a  _ fire _ kitsune.” Atsumu twirls a small flame around his knuckles. “All they’re doin’ is giving me more fuel. And,” the fire gathers to the tip of his index finger, “now that our souls are connected, yer just as impervious to fire as I am. Feel better now?”

“Our souls are  _ what?” _ Sakusa looks down at his arm. The brand has settled by now. Atsumu is pleased to see it’s taken on a deep black, representative of how strong Sakusa’s aura is. “What did you do to me?”

Atsumu shushes him quickly. “Wait. We’re about to look  _ really cool.” _

“There’s nothing  _ cool _ about this.”

The ceiling starts to burn. Atsumu hums. “Ya know the best way to fight fire?”

“Don’t say with fire.”

Atsumu holds out a hand. “With fire!”

If there’s one thing Atsumu has missed while living in mountains, it’s the absurdity of humans. It’s almost awe-inspiring how they fall for the same tricks over and over, or how their first answer for any problem is:  _ blow it up. _ Atsumu can feel the temperature rise degree by degree. He can see each splinter of wood as flames crack them apart. Everything moves in slow-motion, and when the first flaming pieces of the roof fall onto the kegs of black powder below, Atsumu feels the explosion like a heartbeat.

He hears Sakusa let out a surprised shout, but the debris completely misses them. Atsumu burns hotter than anything else there. Anything that gets too close is either incinerated or knocked away by Atsumu’s own fire. White as the snow, but hot as the sun.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sakusa curiously grasp the white flames in front of him. They won’t hurt him. Not as long as that brand stays on his arm.

Atsumu lowers his arm when the danger has passed, and his flames fade. Sakusa is on his ass in the dirt, looking around the scorched remnants of the barn in absolute shock. Atsumu turns fully, and breaks into a grin. “Well?”

Sakusa’s stare turns bitter. Atsumu looks past him to the terrified soldiers scrambling in the fields. It seems most of them were able to retreat before the fire hit.

“Actually,” he steps forward, “hold yer praise.”

“What?” Sakusa looks over his shoulder. “What are you talking about? We should escape before they regroup.”

“Or we stop them here before they try a stunt like this again.”

Sakusa grits his teeth and then pushes himself to his feet. He draws his sword and Atsumu raises an eyebrow. Is he going to fight him? He really must have no idea how binding spells work or what yokai actually are. Atsumu would be more offended if he wasn’t so amused. “Behind you,” Sakusa growls and moves in one fluid motion. His foot slides out, his body twists, and his arm swings forward in one confident stroke.

The blade sails inches away from Atsumu’s ear and hits its target with deadly force. From the corner of his eye, Atsumu can see a wavy, mottled pattern forged into the metal.  _ A damascus sword, _ he realizes. A rare thing to see. Even rarer in the hands of a mercenary. Damascus is strong and steady - especially against magic. Atsumu might actually get cut by that.

The soldier behind him falls, and Sakusa steps back. His posture completely changes and so do Atsumu’s preconceptions of him. This man has received formal training. Sakusa keeps his sword low at his side, but his grip is firm and ready. “I’m not here to fool around. If you want out of here, you’ll be following my lead.”

Atsumu scoffs. “Excuse me?”

“The sooner we get the hell out of here, the sooner you can drop this deal, right?” Sakusa gestures his sword at the panicking soldiers. “Or would you rather drag it out and see if they manage to capture you a second time?”

Atsumu’s jaw jumps. “Ya’ve got a lotta nerve.”

“I’ve been told.”

“What exactly d’ya suggest, then?”

“We just need a distraction so we can slip away.”

Easy enough. Atsumu takes a deep breath and traces a line with his eyes, just at the edge of the fields where the soldiers are regrouping, careful not to catch anything unnecessary. On his exhale, a short wall of fire rises from the dirt and the soldiers stumble back. Atsumu turns back to Sakusa and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. “Like that?”

Sakusa doesn’t say anything, but Atsumu can sense his true emotions. He smirks, and allows Sakusa to simply nod and lead them the opposite direction.

“Bye-bye! Thanks for the fireworks!” Atsumu shouts after the soldiers, waving mockingly, and then follows Sakusa into the woods. Once they’re a decent distance away, Atsumu lets his flames drop. He’s already exhausted most of the energy he’s spent months gathering, but it sure felt good to stretch his tails again. Not to mention, the look on his captors’ faces when they saw exactly what he was capable of.

He has a hunch that Sakusa knows exactly where he’s going, and he’s proven right when he suddenly ducks behind a fallen log and digs out a worn travel pack. Atsumu’s chest feels tight, but he tries to ignore the lingering pain as he says, “We can’t head north. There’s soldiers up there, too.”

Sakusa glances up from his pack. “You can tell?”

Atsumu rubs his chest and nods. “Humans give off a certain energy. We’d be better off heading east. It’s quieter that way.”

“I thought you had no problems with fighting humans.”

“I don’t,” Atsumu affirms. He doesn’t mention that he’s pretty much running on empty since he left most of his fire back there, and that there’s little way to replenish it at night. He could always sap some from Sakusa himself, but he’s already taken a lot. Any more and Sakusa might not be able to walk on his own. “I’m just tryin’ to be considerate to yer problem with fightin’ humans.”

Sakusa tosses his bag over his shoulder and hisses out, “East, then. But don’t forget this ‘deal’ is over the minute we’re out of danger.”

“Right, right,” Atsumu dismisses him easily. “Lead the way, mercenary man.”

Neither of them talk while they walk. Sakusa gets tense every time he steps on a twig or slides on leaves. Atsumu doesn’t make a sound as he ambles leisurely behind him. When he senses the soldiers are far enough away, they’ve nearly cleared the entire patch of forest. “There’s a road up ahead,” he says. “It’s safe.”

“Good.” Sakusa pushes a branch out of his way. “I’m ready for this nightmare to be over.”

Atsumu ducks down before the branch can smack him in the face. He bites his lower lip. Sakusa really  _ doesn’t _ know how soul pacts work. Though, he can’t say he doesn’t share the same sentiment. Leashing himself to a human is beyond embarrassing.

As soon as they hit the road, Sakusa lets out a relieved sigh and rolls his shoulders. The sky is getting lighter. They travelled farther than Atsumu thought. He supposes now is as good of a time as any to drop the unfortunate truth.

“There.” Atsumu stretches out and brushes ash off his arms. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? I think this’ll be a good arrangement.”

“No, no.” Sakusa spins around. “This was just only so I could escape. Take  _ this,” _ Sakusa raises his branded arm, “off of me. Now.”

“Uh.” Atsumu’s foot draws little circles in the dirt. “About that.”

“No.”

“Yeah. I can’t actually break a pact.”

“You  _ what?” _

Atsumu folds his arms behind his head and laughs. “I have absolutely no idea how!”

It’s really fortunate that Atsumu is near-immortal because the look Sakusa shoots at him could turn men into stone. He takes a step forward, hands twitching furiously at his sides. “I thought you said you were old and wise and  _ what the fuck?” _

Atsumu winks.

“You mean I’m stuck with a  _ dog _ now?”

“Hey! I’m not a dog! I am an indomitable spirit and I should be treated with resp-!”

Sakusa grabs him by the shoulders. “How do we break the pact?”

“Hm, true love’s first kiss - AH!” he breaks off as Sakusa shakes him roughly. “JOKING! IT’S A JOKE!”

“I can’t believe it _.”  _ Sakusa drops him and stalks off. He braces himself against the tree and slowly sinks to the ground. “I  _ don’t _ believe it.”

“Ya don’t believe that a kitsune tricked ya?” Atsumu snickers. “That’s kinda our thing.”

“What if I killed you right now?” Sakusa’s hand moves to his sword. “That should do it, right?”

“As much as I’d  _ love _ to see ya try, ya’d only be hurtin’ yerself. Our souls are  _ connected. _ That means if I die, ya die, too.”

Sakusa runs a palm down his face. “Why would you want to be bound to a human anyways?”

The smile almost slips off Atsumu’s face. The truth is that he’d rather be chained to a feral wolf than Sakusa Kiyoomi’s ungrateful attitude, but it’s not like he had options. He crosses his arms and huffs. “I saw a chance and I took it. That’s all.” He pauses. “I have people waitin’ for me.”

“People,” Sakusa’s eyes harden, “or more foxes?”

“Family,” Atsumu corrects. An idea strikes. “Family. Kita-san!” He bounces forward, fox ears popping out in his excitement. Sakusa shirks away warily. “Kita would definitely know how to break a pact with a human! He’s the best!”

“You expect me to walk willingly into a den of man-eaters?”

“A den of… We  _ don’t _ eat humans! Anymore. I mean, Kita forbids it. And, before ya ask, I’ve never eaten one.”

Sakusa shrugs, stiff and steely. “I suppose I don’t have much of a choice, in the end.”

Atsumu claps his hands together, tails wagging slowly. “Then it’s decided!”

“How far do we have to go?”

He puts a finger to his forehead and hums. “Well… It feels like I’m pretty far out. Home is like a little dot right now.”

“And where’s home exactly?”

“Inarizaki.”

Sakusa coughs. “That’s hundreds of miles from here! What are you even doing so far north?!”

“It wasn’t by choice!” Atsumu’s ears twitch. “In case ya forgot, I was captured! Some rogue mage hit me with a killer sleep curse and when I woke up I was in a  _ cage!” _ He groans. He can still feel where the curse hit, square in his chest. The magic clings to the impact spot, still twinging every so often. Not even Sakusa’s strong energy was enough to fully heal it. “Talk about an ego bruiser.”

Sakusa sighs and hauls himself back up. In the distance, the sun is beginning to drag color back into the sky. “If we’re heading all the way to Inarizaki, we’ll need supplies. Though, I’m sure guards in town will be on the lookout for us.”

“So? Who cares about them?” Atsumu blinks. “If anyone tries to stop us, we just stop them first.”

“And what? Act like a reckless fool without worrying about any consequences? You just said that if you die, I die. Isn’t the reverse true?” Sakusa tsks. “Don’t forget that I’m mortal. The more attention you draw to us, the more you put us at risk.” He shakes grass off of his cloak and flips up the hood. “Not to mention how many other people you’d hurt in the process.”

Atsumu crosses his arms. “Then what d’ya suggest?”

“We lay low. Keep our identities secret. So long as we avoid the crowd and major roads, we stand a decent chance getting to Inarizaki undetected.”

Atsumu nods. Thinking of home, his tails give an excited swish. Sakusa’s eyes follow the movement with disapproval.

“Kitsune can shapeshift, right?” Sakusa looks him up and down. “Maybe you should be a normal dog while we travel. You stand out too much as a human.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Atsumu says, pushing his blond locks off his forehead, “but I’m not a dog. I have no intention of hiding myself.”

Sakusa shakes his head. “Your tails would give us away immediately. I won’t let you drag innocent people into our problem, Miya.”

“There’s another way.” Atsumu grins, pointing at the brand on Sakusa’s arm. “That little tattoo is like a physical manifestation of our link. It lets me take and give power as I please, but that’s not all. Think of it like a doorway. I can merge with it. You’d be able to hear me, but no one would be able to see me.”

“You mean… you’d be in my body.”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, but, yeah. Pretty much.”

Sakusa looks disgusted. “I’d rather cut my arm off.”

Atsumu pouts. “Fine.” He shifts into a shiba inu. It feels like everything is a few sizes too tight, but it beats being in an iron cage. “How’s this? Ya happy now?” He raises a paw. “I’m  _ miserable.” _

“Ecstatic,” Sakusa deadpans.

“Hmph.” Atsumu trots haughtily ahead, ignoring Sakusa’s irritable stare. “Well, only I can sense where Inarizaki is so I’ll be taking the lead.”

“Town, first. Fukurodani is less than a day ahead. And if you try anything, fox,” Sakusa threatens, “I won’t hold back.”

“Wow. Ya promise?”

“Another rule while travelling: no talking.”

“Fine by me.”

.

Atsumu’s silence lasts approximately twenty-three minutes.

“So, what’s the deal with the mask?” Sakusa refuses to acknowledge the talking dog jogging beside him, but Atsumu doesn’t seem to mind filling the silence on his own. “I figured it was because ya were tryin’ to be sneaky, but now… It’s a scar, right? Big, nasty scar down yer cheek.”

“I don’t have a scar,” Sakusa mutters.

“Hm. Acne? That’s still a thing humans get, isn’t it?” No answer. “...Ya got a tattoo? Or, maybe, yer just tryin’ to hide yer identity. Those moles on yer forehead are pretty unique. Don’t think a mask is goin’ to help there.”

“I just don’t like showing my face.”

Atsumu pauses. “So yer shy?”

“Stop asking me questions.”

“But I’m  _ bored!” _ Atsumu protests. “I was locked up for months!”

“That’s not my problem. Besides,” Sakusa glances behind them, making sure there are no other travellers nearby, “I can’t exactly be overheard talking to a dog.”

Atsumu huffs. “If I was in human form-”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Like I said,” he glares down at Atsumu, whose eyes are wide and pleading, “even as a human, you stand out too much.”

Sakusa doesn’t listen to Atsumu’s rebuttal, instead watching the scenery around them. The forest is getting denser, the path more overgrown, but it’s a route he’s taken several times now. It may be a risk going into the nearest city for supplies. Fukurodani is well guarded, but its population is equally high. Hopefully they’ll be able to blend into the crowd long enough to grab some food and gear. The next town is several days away with nothing but forest between them.

“-the thanks I get?” Atsumu is still ranting when Sakusa tunes back in. “I grant ya my power and ya aren’t even listenin’ to me! Humans have no respect anymore.”

Sakusa sighs. His head is spinning from the absurdity of his situation. They’re about to pass through a small clearing when he says, “I need a break.”

“Already?” Atsumu scoffs. “We’ve hardly moved.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Break.”

They stop. Atsumu keeps his distance, muttering under his breath, and Sakusa drops onto the grass. It’s late autumn, and yet Sakusa is sweating from the stifling heat. The few travelers that pass them as they rest are all bundled up in heavy cloaks and jackets. When they spot Atsumu, they coo and whistle at him. Atsumu leans away, face scrunched and ears pinned down, as they pet him with mitten-clad hands. Sakusa doesn’t understand how they can wear so much when it’s so  _ hot. _

_ “Hot,” _ Sakusa muses, and pushes up his sleeve. He traces the shape of the seven-tailed kitsune embedded into his arm. Atsumu says he granted Sakusa his power, but what exactly does that mean? His body feels lighter than before. He doesn’t feel tired at all despite his lack of sleep. In fact, he feels like he’s in the best shape of his life even if it’s like he just stepped into a sauna. Is that Atsumu’s influence?

_ Now that our souls are connected, yer just as impervious to fire as I am. Feel better now? _

Sakusa watches Atsumu, still disguised as a shiba inu, sitting patiently with straight shoulders and his face pointed to the sun. He read once that kitsunes draw energy from their element. The fire in the barn. The sun in the sky. Does Sakusa feel whatever heat Atsumu is keeping stored away?

“Good puppy,” the traveller pipes with one final pat before continuing on his way.

“Bleh.” Atsumu shakes out his fur. “I don’t get how Samu lets humans do this all the time. S’gross.”

The more questions that pop into Sakusa’s head, the less answers he wants to get. It’s one thing to be travelling with a kitsune. It’s a whole new thing to know the exacts of how they’re connected.  _ Temporary, _ he reassures himself.  _ This is temporary. _

He takes a few more minutes to steady himself then he says, “All right. Let’s go.”

“Finally.” Atsumu stands up, seamlessly matching Sakusa’s pace as they hit the road again. “If one more stranger tries to pet me, I’m bitin’ them.”

They reach Fukurodani by the late afternoon. It’s a good sign that there aren’t many guards at the city gates. Maybe the news that Sakusa Kiyoomi isn’t dead hasn't reached here yet. Still, he keeps his mask and hood up. “Be careful,” he mutters to Atsumu as they pass through. He points up at the flags flying over head. The gold and black of Fukurodani has been long since replaced by the white and gold Schweiden. “Schweiden knights are bound to be around.”

“Ya really pissed off the king, huh?” Atsumu whispers. “I’m almost impressed. What’d ya do?”

Sakusa leads them toward the city square. It’s been a long time since he’s been here, but it’s exactly the same. Fukurodani is home to the kingdom’s scholars, training many famous mages and scientists and the grey discipline in between known as alchemy. Its ornately decorated buildings, brick walls and slated roofs, and heavily guarded paved streets is a direct reflection of how important the city is to the kingdom. The people here are taken care of; happy, oblivious.

“It’s a market,” Sakusa mutters as they enter the square. Various stands and wagons are centered around a grand fountain, each vendor shouting advertisements and bargains to the crowd. Sakusa pushes his mask further up his nose and stares warily ahead. “We’re just going to grab some light supplies and leave. Don’t wander off.”

Atsumu lets out an excited shout, darting to the first merchant stand they pass. “They’ve got pork buns!”

“Hey!” Sakusa growls, scruffing him and dragging him back to a less visible spot. “What was the last thing I said?”

“Wander off.”

“Miya.”

_ “Ugh,” _ Atsumu whines, “this sucks. I haven’t eaten real food in months. Can’t I turn back into a human now? C’mon. No one here knows who we are.”

Sakusa sighs. “Fine, but keep a low profile. No one wears robes like that anymore. You looked like an oil painting. Nothing like real life.”

“Well, I  _ am _ a masterpiece,” he sings. Sakusa rolls his eyes. “But how’s this?” Sakusa turns. Human Atsumu stands before him. No tails or pointy ears. Dressed very similarly to the merchants they passed earlier.

“Better,” he admits, “but what about your eyes?”

Atsumu tilts his head to one side. “What about them?”

“They  _ glow _ , Miya. That’s not normal.”

“Don’t worry. They only do that when I’m usin’ or around spirit energy. I don’t do that when I’m in my human form. Usually.” Sakusa’s concerns remain until Atsumu rolls his eyes and reaches behind his shoulders. “What about this?” He pulls a hood around his head, suddenly wearing a grey cloak that wasn’t there a second ago.

Sakusa blinks. “Can you just… make anything you want appear?”

Atsumu grins. “Basically. Why? Ya want a new look, too?” He steps back, gaze raking down Sakusa’s body. “Hm. Ya could definitely stand to add some color. Something bright. Ya like yellow?”

“Keep your tricks to yourself.”

"Whatever ya say, Saku-!” Sakusa covers his mouth and shushes him. Atsumu glares down at his glove.  _ I’m gonna bite, _ his eyes say.

"Don't use my name in public," Sakusa hisses. For all they know, Schweiden knights could be lying in wait to kill them. Travelling alone, he never had to worry about his name slipping out. This sort of thing is exactly why he loathes company. The risks always double. And it’s certainly not helping that his current company is calamity incarnate.

Atsumu pries Sakusa's hand off. "Yuck. For someone so picky about hygiene, ya really should think about buyin' some new gloves. That tastes  _ ancient."  _ He shivers. "But, I see yer point. What should we call ya?" He touches his chin in thought then snaps his fingers with a bright grin. "Ukai!"

"Dare I ask: why Ukai?"

"Ah, Ukai was the name of this elderly human who used to chase Samu and I out of his garden when we were kids. He was rude and his face got all scrunchy when he was mad. I think it suits ya!”

“Do  _ not _ call me Ukai.”

“Then how ‘bout a nickname? Sakkun? Kiyo?”

“How about you just don’t talk to me at all?”

“Omi?” Atsumu poses. Sakusa rolls his eyes and starts walking down the winding streets. “Hey, ya didn’t make an Ukai-face for that one.”

“Doesn’t mean I like it.”

As they turn into the market square, Atsumu opens his mouth, undoubtedly ready to further debate horrible nicknames, but is interrupted by a young man colliding into him. Atsumu steadies him with a surprised shout.

“I-I’m sorry!” the man pants, backing away at once. His blue eyes are wide in panic, glasses sliding down his nose. “I wasn’t-! There’s a man…!”

Atsumu blinks. “A man?”

_ “Akaashi!” _ someone shouts in the crowd and the man reacts to it like a physical hit.  _ “Akaashi, stop!” _

The man brushes past Atsumu with a quick, “P-pardon me!” and then he’s gone, disappearing back into the market crowd.

“Wait!” Atsumu ducks down and lifts a large leather satchel from the ground. “Hey, man, ya forgot yer bag!”

“He’s gone,” Sakusa mutters. “What was that about?”

“He sure seemed in a hurry.” Atsumu breaks into a sinister grin. “Guess he won’t be comin’ back for this.” He shoves his arm into the bag, digging around eagerly, while Sakusa scans the crowd. The man seemed awfully desperate to get away from someone.

“What the hell?” Atsumu hisses, garnering Sakusa’s attention again. “Why was he carryin’  _ this _ around?” In Atsumu’s hands sits a very upset-looking owl. Its yellow eyes are narrowed in obvious distrust as Atsumu lifts him up to face-level.

“An owl?” Sakusa pokes its head.

_ “Hoo.” _

“He’s actually kinda cute.” Atsumu smiles. “Hey, little buddy. How’s it goin’?” 

_ “Hoo-hoo! Hoo!” _

“Whoa, slow down!” Atsumu squints at the owl. “Wait. What d’ya mean below us?”

“You speak bird now?” Sakusa looks into the crowd again and, this time, he spots two soldiers in silver armor with the white eagle emblem of the kingdom draped over their backs. Immediately, Sakusa ushers Atsumu further back into the alley and keeps an eye on their movement. “Shit. There are already Schweiden knights here. We should leave. Now.” He receives no answer so he turns and hisses, “Miya, are you listening to…?”

Atsumu’s eyes are closed. One palm is flat on the cobblestone road and the other is balancing the owl, whose ruffles its feathers anxiously. They’re listening to something, but it’s not to Sakusa. “Miya?”

"Oh." Atsumu opens his eyes. Sakusa stops short. His irises are glowing bright gold. "There's something very dark going on in this town, Omi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Image text: An owl joined the party.]
> 
> Thank you so much for the warm response to chapter 1!! I know fantasy AUs can be a hard sell, so I'm very grateful to everyone who's commented or subbed so far!! Special thanks to Regan for listening to me rant about my ideas to her even as she tried to map out her own fics.
> 
> Edit; [@lunasolaris4](https://twitter.com/lunasolaris4) made [this beautiful piece of art](https://twitter.com/lunasolaris4/status/1340224529889554432) featuring kitsune Atsumu and mercenary Sakusa, and I haven't stopped crying since. Thank you so much, Luna!!! 💜
> 
> And now starts the first part of this story which I've fondly called: the bokuaka arc. Any guesses who this mysterious owl could be?? :)


	3. I'll Be a Friend

Akaashi Keiji keeps to a routine. He starts each morning with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. He hangs up old scrolls on his wall so he can read as he dresses. He already has a dozen questions by the time he’s out the door.

Fukurodani, known as the kingdom’s central hub for scientific and magical research alike, is the only home Akaashi has ever known. He was raised in libraries and laboratories, and so no one was surprised when Akaashi grew to be just as curious and ambitious as the scholars around him. His parents were surprised, however, when those ambitions carried him into the study of alchemy.

There are three academies in Fukurodani with each specializing in one field of research. Magic, which studies the rare abilities some humans and most yokai possess. Science, which seeks to uncover the truths about the natural world. And alchemy, the blurry line between the two.

Akaashi’s always been interested in yokai, and the specifics of their own magic - ki. Human mages manifest energy stored in their own souls. It’s a finite resource that can burn out with a single spell if not used carefully. Yokai are different. They draw power right from nature, use it, and then give it back. It’s renewable, infinite, and extraordinarily powerful.

If they can somehow learn how to replicate that process alchemically, contain it, then they could learn how to eradicate diseases, heal wounds, and mend lives. Mages are exceptionally rare amongst humans. It’s even rarer to find one that’s been properly trained. In fact, Akaashi knows of only two true healers in the Schweiden kingdom. One of them is employed by the military. The other is a recluse, living in the shadows of the southern mountain chains. There must be a way to seal magic in a vial, make it portable and productable.

It’s what drives him throughout his studies. It’s what keeps him up at night at late hours, flipping through manuscript after manuscript. It’s what he curates his entire routine around.

Then, at twenty-three, he accepts a position as a royal alchemist in Fukurodani’s third academy. There, he’s given a space to work and a partner - a young man with sandy blonde hair and a sharp face.

“Konoha Akinori,” he introduces, sticking a hand out. “I hope we’ll find the answers we’re looking for.”

Akaashi smiles and shakes it. “Akaashi Keiji. I believe we will.”

For two years, it becomes Akaashi’s life. He wakes up with a question. _Would that formula work better if I added this?_ And he goes to sleep with an answer. _Nope. Still missing something._ Every failure still brings forth valuable information, but it also keeps him rooted into place. Stuck in the same rut. Waking up with a book and a question. Falling asleep with a frown and an answer.

Lately, however, he’s deviated from the routine. Just a little.

Konoha suggests they take their lunch in a park on the opposite side of town. “Maybe a change of scenery will help us clear our heads,” he says as he scrapes the smoking remnants of their latest failure off the table. “We’re missing something.”

Akaashi agrees. He isn’t sure if he’s dizzy from the fumes or from overthinking, but some fresh air sounds perfect either way.

The park is small, but beautiful. It’s still within the city walls so guards regularly patrol the dirt paths, keeping an eye over the children rolling down the hill and daring each other to go into the pond. Geese and swans wobble around, hoping to snag some sympathy scraps. It’s quiet, relaxing, and exactly what he needed.

Konoha yawns. “I could fall asleep right on this bench.”

Akaashi already has his eyes closed. He gives an acknowledging hum, and takes a bite of his bagel.

Then someone grabs the front of Akaashi’s shirt and lifts him right off the bench.

 _“Got you!”_ a guard yells at him. “Thought you could blend in with the crowd, huh? Nice try - you.” His gold eyes widen, his shoulders drop, and his face turns dark red. “You’re not…”

Akaashi blinks up at him, bagel still in his mouth, and mumbles, “Huh?”

“Hey!” Konoha shouts. He grabs Akaashi’s arms and tries to pry him free. “Drop him! You’re assaulting a royal alchemist right now, you know!”

“Alchemist…?” The guard pauses, squinting at Akaashi’s face then erupting into a mortified howl. “I’M SO SORRY!” He drops Akaashi right into Konoha’s arms and drapes an arm over his face. “Forgive me! I thought you were the pickpocket we were after!”

Akaashi spends the next five minutes reassuring the guard that no harm was done, but his words just seem to plunge his doubt until another guard approaches with an apologetic smile. “Bokuto, there you are. Sorry about him,” he says. “He’s new.”

“Sarukui!” Bokuto spins around. “I don’t deserve to be a guard! Take my sword. I can’t look at it anymore.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s talk about this back at our stations.” The other guard gives them a light bow. “Excuse us.”

“What the hell was that about?” Konoha grumbles as they watch Bokuto follow the other like a zombie, feet dragging and arms limp. “Things like that don’t usually happen around here.”

Akaashi lowers his bagel. “They don’t,” he agrees with a small smile.

Since then, Akaashi has taken the long way to work, through the park on the wrong side of town. He carries his books along with the small hope that something unusual might happen again.

And it does. Roughly a week later, Akaashi hears a shout behind him. _“Stop that bird! Thief!”_ Akaashi turns and then nearly jumps out of his shoes. Bokuto is sprinting, at full speed, with grit teeth and fiery eyes. “Bird!” he yells again, and Akaashi notices the goose running with a small leather pouch in its beak.

Without thinking, Akaashi drops his books and lunges. The goose simply jumps right over Akaashi’s head before scampering off, honking all the while. Akaashi groans into the dirt, glasses askew and pages scattered to the winds.

“Oh!” Bokuto skids to a stop. “Hey, are you okay?”

Akaashi sits up, and holds his head. “Yeah.” He fixes his glasses before he notices Bokuto’s proffered hand. He hesitates a moment, but Bokuto’s fiery expression softens into something warm, reassuring. He takes it, wiping the dirt from his clothes as Bokuto hoists him to his feet. “Thank you.”

“Not a prob - Hold on!” Bokuto squeezes Akaashi’s hand. “You’re the guy I almost arrested on accident!”

Akaashi’s lips twitch into a smile. “Yes. Nice to see you again, Bokuto-san.”

“You know my name?”

“Your partner said it,” he explains. “But, may I ask why you’re chasing down a goose?”

“AH!” Bokuto snaps back to attention, glaring in the direction the goose waddled off. “He stole someone’s coin pouch. I’m not gonna let him get away!”

“A coin pouch?” Akaashi repeats. “Stole?”

Bokuto steps around Akaashi carefully before breaking into a stride again. “I’m sorry,” he calls over his shoulder. “I have to help get it back!”

Akaashi watches him go, looks at the book around his feet, and then he makes an irrational decision. “Bokuto-san!” Akaashi shouts after him. “Wait!”

The next twenty minutes is just as exhausting as it is frustrating. The goose is quick and slips through Akaashi’s arms with ease. Both of them make utter fools of themselves as they run around the park, shouting directions at each other and using ridiculous hand signals that the other can’t interpret. Eventually, Bokuto manages to keep the tired goose in his grip, and it drops the coin pouch into Akaashi’s waiting palm. “M-mission accomplished,” Bokuto wheezes.

Akaashi sits on the grass as he catches his breath. He hasn’t run around like that in years. His legs feel like lead. His lungs are on fire. His cheeks hurt from smiling. “Here you go.” He hands the pouch over to Bokuto, who releases the goose to take it tentatively. “You better get that back to its owner.”

Bokuto smirks. “You know, not many people can keep up with me. Are you sure you’re an alchemist?”

Akaashi huffs out a single laugh. “I’m just Akaashi,” he says and stands back up. “Akaashi Keiji.”

Bokuto extends his hand. “Bokuto Kotaro. Thanks for the assist, Akashi.”

“Akaashi,” he corrects, but Bokuto is already moving, waving him forward with a smile.

“C’mon, I’ll help you with your books,” he says, “and we can return this together.”

Akaashi follows Bokuto back to the path, where an older woman gratefully takes the pouch with a dozen praises and cheek pats. “That’s just my job,” Bokuto dismisses, but it’s obvious he’s pleased. He keeps his head high and his smile wide as she leaves.

“So,” Akaashi interjects as they crouch down and start picking up Akaashi’s books, “you chase geese often?”

Bokuto laughs. “Not really, but I patrol this area a lot. I always see that same woman pass through here to the market every Tuesday. I couldn’t let her just _not_ buy food this week.”

“I see.” Akaashi wipes dirt off his heavy volume on yokai classifications. “I suppose you would meet a lot of interesting people being a guard.”

Bokuto hands him another one. “Definitely,” he says, not looking away from Akaashi’s face even as their fingers brush.

Akaashi clears his throat and stands. “Well, I… I should be going to work.”

“Right. Alchemy.” Bokuto puts his hands on his hips. “How about an escort?”

“What?”

“I’ll escort you.” He points to his chest and grins. “It’s my civic duty to protect all citizens of Fukurodani. Even from geese.”

Akaashi snorts. He tries to cover his mouth, but he’s holding too many books. Bokuto doesn’t look offended, though. If anything, he looks more comfortable.

“Let me take some of these, too.” Bokuto takes half the stack and then blinks. “Okay, these are really heavy.”

They talk the entire way to the academy. Bokuto asks questions about alchemy and Akaashi answers as plainly as he can, but his words get away from him. Soon, he’s rambling all about ki and formulas and elements.

“I have no idea what any of that meant,” Bokuto responds cheerily.

Akaashi nods. “Basically, if we can find a way to generate energy like yokai do then we would have an infinite supply of magic. We wouldn’t have to rely on mages. We could heal people. Save them. All of them.”

Bokuto gapes. “Akashi, that’s insanely cool.”

“Akaashi,” he corrects again.

“How long until you can start helping people?”

“Well,” he sighs, “we have a few theories we’re working on. We’re still not sure what _starts_ the whole process. The math checks out on paper, but, in practice, it’s a different story.” He frowns. “We’re still missing something.”

“You’ll find it.” Bokuto sounds so certain, so earnest, and when he bumps his elbow to Akaashi’s, he almost drops his books again. He’s disappointed when they reach the academy. He’s never not wanted to go to work before.

“I can take the rest from here,” he says, and Bokuto helps him balance all the books in his arms again. “Thank you very much, Bokuto-san.”

“I should be thanking you,” he says. “Next time we meet, I promise I’ll say hello like a normal person and not try to arrest you or chase after a goose.”

Akaashi feels warm right down to his toes. “I’d like that, Bokuto-san.”

With that, they go their separate ways. Konoha raises an eyebrow when Akaashi walks into their study an hour later than he was supposed to arrive. He waits until Akaashi drops his books and leans onto the table with a sigh to ask, “What happened to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have feathers in your hair.”

Akaashi immediately runs his fingers through his hair and, sure enough, pulls away a few small feathers. He breaks into laughter, much to Konoha’s confusion.

Day after day, instead of walking through the center square to the academy, Akaashi takes the longer route around the city walls. It’s less efficient, but Akaashi’s feet carry him this way regardless.

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi smiles and nods in acknowledgement to the guard standing at attention at the city’s eastern gate. It’s almost embarrassing how much he’s begun to look forward to these extra minutes before going back to the books, but he can’t bring himself to stop visiting either. “Good morning, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto Kotaro is an outlier. He’s a guard with goals much loftier than protecting one city. The more Akaashi learns about him, the more he wants to ask. _Where did you grow up? What’s your favorite flavor of tea? What are you doing this weekend?_ Instead of going to bed thinking that he’s missing something, he thinks that he’s missing _someone._

“You’re distracted,” Konoha tells him. “It’s that guard again, isn’t it?”

“He’s visited many times,” Akaashi mutters, scribbling out another failed formula. “You can call him by his name.”

“Akaashi,” Konoha says sternly, “I’m happy for you. Really. He’s a nice guy. But don’t forget we have a deadline coming up. We need to show _something_ to the general or our project could get cut entirely.”

“Don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten.”

Konoha’s expression doesn’t change, but he sighs. “Good. And, seriously, tell Bokuto to be more careful when he visits. There are things in here that don’t need a spark to burn. As your colleague, I’m seriously concerned that he’s going to cause an explosion one day.” He slides a set of vials on a shelf and shoots a grin at Akaashi. “Ask him for a drink this weekend.”

“Now who’s getting distracted?” Akaashi murmurs, turning away pointedly so Konoha can’t tease him for how red his cheeks are.

Before Konoha can reply, there’s a knock at the door. Akaashi rises out of his seat as General Takeyuki Yamiji enters with a dismissive wave. “Excuse me, gentlemen.”

“General Yamiji,” Konoha lights up, “we weren’t expecting you for a few weeks yet.”

“Forgive me for just dropping, but there’s been quite a bit of excitement recently. I figured the two brightest minds in alchemy would be able to assist me.”

Akaashi and Konoha exchange glances. “What is it?” Akaashi asks.

Yamiji holds up a single vial. Something gold swirls inside - neither fully liquid or solid. Akaashi’s never seen anything like it. “Something we’ve been missing.”

Yamiji hands the vial off to Konoha, who holds it up to the light. “This looks like…” Konoha squints. “It’s the same hue that yokai glow when they use their ki.”

“Exactly.” Yamiji gestures to the crumpled parchment on the desk. “We’re moving forward. Another team has discovered how to extract energy from the yokai. We don’t have to create it ourselves anymore.”

“Another team?” Akaashi frowns. This is the first he’s ever heard of another group. It’s a little hard to believe that they’d be at this stage in their research without Akaashi or Konoha hearing about it. “If they’re already generating ki,” he asks slowly, “then what do you need us to assist you with, general?”

Yamiji’s eyes flicker to him. There’s a tense pause, and Akaashi decides that he doesn’t trust this. “Well, as I said, the other team is able to extract ki, but we still don’t know much of its effects on humans. Since the two of you are already well-versed in the topic, I thought I would entrust such observations to you.”

“We agreed at the beginning that we wouldn’t experiment on anything alive,” Akaashi interjects. “If there’s a way to get ki without having to rely on the yoka or harm them, then we should be doing that.”

“It’s been years since I first assigned the two of you to this task,” Yamiji states calmly. He folds his hands behind his back. _His uniform is different,_ Akaashi notes. It’s dirtied with dried mud, and there are pins that he doesn’t recognize. They’re not from Fukurodani. He isn’t even sure if they’re from Schweiden. “I understand your reservations. In some ways, I respect them. But, we can’t sit around and wait while people are dying. You wanted to understand ki.” Yamiji turns around. “Well, you’re about to find your answers.”

“Akaashi,” Konoha murmurs, “it’s a start. Think about what we’ll know after being able to study this.”

“I don’t…”

“Not to rush, but I have business with the headmaster. I’ll be back very soon, but I’ll leave this discovery in your experienced hands.” Yamiji pauses with his hand poised over the door handle. “Open it,” he says, “and the way humans and yokai interact will be changed forever.”

Something heavy stirs in Akaashi’s gut at the sound of the door clicking. “Wait,” he says too late, “Konoha, don’t.”

He watches in slow motion as Konoha unstoppers the vial. The effect is instantaneous. He convulses, coughing and hacking for air. Akaashi covers his mouth with one hand before slapping the vial away with the other. Konaha drops to the floor, suddenly too quiet and still. Akaashi bends down to help him, but he finds only a pile of clothes.

“Konoha?” Akaashi rasps, reaching out in disbelief at Konoha’s empty shoes. “No… how…?”

There’s movement underneath the shirt. Akaashi quickly lifts it. Then he stares.

An owl blinks back at him with big yellow eyes. Its tan feathers are eerily similar to Konoha’s hair color.

“K-Konoha?” Akaashi stammers.

“H-hoo?” the owl replies.

“Oh my god. The ki must have come from an… an owl spirit? Is that how that works?” Akaashi picks up the owl - Konoha - and tries to wrap his head around everything. “What were they thinking, giving us ki from a real yokai before we’ve even figured out how it works?”

Konoha flutters his wings then stares at his own foot for a long time. Then, he panics, shaking his leg and hooting out desperate noises.

“I-it’ll be okay!” Akaashi reassures him, tightening his grip. “The effects could just be temporary. You didn’t inhale the entire thing. We can figure this out. We just need to stay calm.”

The door opens again, and any calmness Akaashi might have had disappears at the sound of Yamiji muttering, “Akaashi Keiji. Still human, I see.”

“Yamiji-san,” Akaashi turns, “did you know this would happen?” When he receives no reply, he asks his next question. “Why?”

Yamiji sighs. He bends down and picks up the now-empty vial, studying it closely. “The only way to use ki is to merge with it. In order to gain a piece of spirituality, you must first lose a piece of humanity.”

“You turned him into an _owl_ so you could use ki?” Akaashi grits his teeth. “I see. So your plan was never to harness ki for medicinal purposes. You just want to create yokai for your wars.”

“Is that really so surprising? You have a bright mind, Akaashi. Surely, you’ve thought of the advantages yokai have in battle. Unmatched strength, near-immortal.” Yamiji gestures toward Konoha. “Add the loyalty of a human soul and we have the perfect soldier.”

“That’s abhorrent,” Akaashi hisses, cradling Konoha in one arm and backing away. “I won’t let you use Konoha or me so you can profit off of people’s lives.”

“It wasn’t really ever your choice, to be honest.” Yamiji raises a hand. Three guards enter the room. “Consider it a reward for all your hard work. After all, we never could have figured out how to capture ki without your earlier research.”

Konoha hoots anxiously as Akaashi bumps into a bookshelf, upsetting a few vials. As the glass clinks together, Konoha’s warning from earlier returns to him. _There are things in here that don’t need a spark to burn._

Akaashi takes a deep breath, eyes the guards as they step forward, and then grabs a vial. He throws it as hard as he can, right at their feet, and a cloud of black smoke bursts out with a deafening bang. Amidst the confusion, Akaashi makes a break for it.

 _“Stop him!”_ Yamiji shouts over the chaos. _“Don’t let him leave with that owl!”_

Akaashi runs as fast as he can. Konoha’s claws dig into his hand and his wings flap around his arm like he’s trying to hold on. He twists through the halls, nearly trips down the stairs, and slams through the doors like a battering ram. His body moves automatically, and he doesn’t process his surroundings until he slows to a stop.

He’s in the park.

“H-hoo,” Konoha coos as Akaashi doubles over, exhausted.

“I-I think,” he pants, “w-we lost them… for now.” He drops into the grass. It’s only a matter of time before the guards are alerted, but he needs a minute to catch his breath and think. They can’t stay in Fukurodani. News will probably travel quickly to other larger cities in the kingdom as well. Where would be safe enough?

A whistle interrupts his thoughts. Akaashi hides behind a pair of tall bushes just as a group of guards walk into view. “General Yamiji said he’d be looking for a way out of the city,” one of them says. “We’re to stop everyone from leaving until he’s found.”

 _Shit._ Akaashi’s already too late. He’s going to get caught, and then Konoha is going to get taken away unless he does _something._

“Hey, hey, hey!” a new voice calls out. “They said they spotted him in the market! We’re supposed to be heading over there right now!”

Akaashi peers around the bush. Bokuto Kotaro approaches the group, gesturing wildly in the opposite direction. Miraculously, the guards buy it. They jog back the way they came, but Bokuto stays where he is. Once they’re out of earshot, Bokuto faces him. “Akaashi, it’s all good. You can come out now.”

Konoha starts pecking at Akaashi’s arm in protest, but Akaashi rises anyway. He isn’t going to even ask how Bokuto knew where he was. “Bokuto-san,” he says, “you shouldn’t have done that.”

Bokuto tilts his head to the side. “What do you mean? You’re in trouble, aren’t you?” He smiles. “It’s my duty to help people in trouble.”

Akaashi shakes his head. “You… Bokuto, you realize they want to _arrest_ me, right? For real this time.”

“Yeah. But there’s no way you could’ve done anything bad. They’re calling you a traitor, but you’re the nicest guy I know.” Bokuto steers them away from sight, glancing over his shoulder before whispering, “So what’s going on?”

Akaashi sighs and lifts up Konoha.

“Oh!” Stars light up in Bokuto’s eyes. “He’s so cute, Akaashi! Can I pet him?” Konoha holds up his foot, blocking Bokuto’s eager hands from touching him.

“This is Konoha,” Akaashi says gravely. “General Yamiji came in with a vial of ki and it turned him into an owl. They want to turn humans into yokai to create super soldiers. We were just the guinea pigs.” He frowns. “We have to leave the city.”

Bokuto peers at Konoha, who tries to kick him again. “It really is Konoha! I can see it in his eyes.” He leans back, crosses his arms, and nods. “Right. I think I get it now.” Akaashi doesn’t quite believe that, but he keeps quiet. “In that case, let’s leave together.”

“What?”

“You just said it’s dangerous here, right? If these guys are that determined, you won’t be safe even after you leave the city. You’ll need someone to protect you.” Bokuto flexes. “So leave it to me!”

“Bokuto-san, I…”

“Now,” Bokuto takes off his satchel. He crouches down, breath hitting Akaashi’s cheek as he loops the strap around Akaashi’s shoulder instead. “Here’s my plan: you hide Konoha in this bag and head for the dockyard. Don’t stop for anything. I’ll divert as much attention from you as possible.”

“How do you plan to do that?”

“Easy.” Bokuto gives him a thumb’s up and a confident grin. “By looking like an idiot.”

.

 _“AH!”_ Bokuto wails, using both arms to point down the street. “There they are! I see Akaashi Keiji! He’s carrying a freaky bird! Wait, what… AGH!” He screams in fake pain. “THE BIRD IS TOO STRONG!”

Akaashi watches in utter awe as Bokuto successfully garners the attention of the guards at the park gates. As they rush to Bokuto’s aid, Akaashi sneaks past. He cradles the satchel close to his chest, startling a bit when Konoha pokes his head out to stare unblinkingly at Bokuto’s dramatics.

“Hoo,” Konoha grumbles.

“I know,” Akaashi says fondly. “He’s a genius.”

Konoha glares up at him in disbelief.

Akaashi slips into the market, carefully weaving through the crowd and dodging the gazes of more guards. There are more than usual, most of them wearing the white pattern of the Schweiden kingdom. Soldiers. Yamiji definitely came prepared.

Konoha fidgets uncomfortably in the satchel, and Akaashi does his best to keep him from bumping into things. He has no idea how this transformation is even possible, but he’s starting to worry about its permanence. _I’ll find the answer,_ he tells himself firmly. _I’ll get Konoha back._

Lost in thought, he doesn’t notice the soldier in front of him until he’s nearly staring into the polished armor. “E-excuse me!” Akaashi turns away quickly. He feels eyes linger on him as he walks away, and when he hears the metal shift, he panics.

He runs into an alley, hoping to disappear, and ends up colliding with someone. Akaashi stumbles backwards, but the man steadies him with a shout. He’s wearing a dark cloak, but his eyes are unnaturally bright. Gold, like the vial of ki that turned Konoha into an owl. There’s another man behind him, glaring and suspicious and not even bothering to hide the large sword at his side. They strike an intimidating image, and Akaashi retreats at once.

“I-I’m sorry!” he gasps, glasses sliding down his nose. “I wasnt-! There’s a man…!”

The cloaked man blinks. “A man?”

 _“Akaashi!”_ a soldier shouts from behind. Akaashi flinches, glancing over his shoulder worriedly. _“Akaashi, stop!”_

He needs to _move._ Akaashi brushes past the men with a quick, “P-pardon me!” and runs as fast as his tired legs will carry him.

This time, he doesn’t slow down until he reaches the docks. Bokuto is already there, arms crossed and foot tapping anxiously as he waits. When he spots Akaashi, his shoulders sag in relief. “Akaashi!” He puts his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders. “What took you so long? I was worried about you guys!”

“S-sorry,” Akaashi pants. “There are a lot of soldiers in the city. Wasn’t easy to get past them.” He places a hand over his racing heart and takes a deep breath. “But we made it. What’s next for your plan?”

“Lay low until dark. We’ll slip past when they change guards, but I don’t really have any idea what to do after that.”

Akaashi nods. “I think I might. There’s a mage that lives to the south of here. He’s reclusive, but rumor has it that he’s the best healer in the kingdom. If we can find him, he might know how to help Konoha.” He reaches for his side. “What do you think, Kono-?” He freezes.

“Uh.” Bokuto’s hands slide up to his hair. “Where’s the bag?”

Akaashi’s jaw drops. “Oh, my god, I lost _Konoha.”_

“THIS IS BAD!” Bokuto bellows. “It’s my fault! I should’ve been a better decoy!”

Akaashi probably dropped it when he bumped into those strange men, which means Konoha is most likely with them. “It’s okay,” he reassures both of them. The pair definitely stood out, so they should be relatively easy to find again. He hopes. “We just have to get him back.”

.

Atsumu taps his forehead, heaving a long sigh. “So, lemme see if I got this straight. Yer name is Konoha, and yer actually an alchemist?”

“Hoo,” Konoha confirms.

Sakusa glares at him. “Stop talking to the cursed owl.”

“He’s not an owl,” Atsumu hisses. “I can definitely tell something weird’s goin’ on here. His soul is human’s but this energy…” He shakes his head. “It’s not right.”

“Hoo-hoo hoo.”

“So ya’ve said, but I dunno what any of that means.” Atsumu frowns. “Ya wanna give us more details? Who’s Akaashi?”

Sakusa runs a hand down his face. “Miya, we aren’t exactly in the position to get involved in anything crazy right now. There are soldiers crawling all over the city.”

Atsumu silently regards Sakusa, who eyes the crowd with growing disdain. His aura is nothing like it was the night before. Instead of anger, there’s only bitter anxiety. “Who’d have thought the lonestar merc was afraid of crowds?” he teases, smirking as he sets Konoha on his shoulder. “The guy just wants to get back to his friends. We can do that.”

Sakusa huffs. “I thought you hated humans.”

“He said he’ll pay,” Atsumu adds enticingly. “Ya gotta be pretty scrapped for cash since yer last job went up in flames. Literally.”

Sakusa’s silent as he glances between Atsumu and the owl. Then, he uncrosses his arms and gives a single nod. “Fine. But this better not take too long. We’re leaving the city before nightfall.”

Atsumu hums. Konoha bobs his little head as he surveys the streets from a distance. “Any idea where Akaashi was headed, little man?”

“Hoo.”

He lights up. “The docks! It’s been _ages_ since I’ve seen a ship. Hey, Omi-kun, we’re goin’ to the docks!”

Sakusa shoves his hands under his arms and follows with a pathetic look in his eyes. “Great,” he grumbles. “Sailors passed out on the ground covered in ale and seawater. What’s better than that?”

“Right?” Atsumu agrees heartily before turning back to Konoha. “But, uh, we’re probably gonna hafta put ya back in the bag now, buddy.”

Konoha obviously doesn’t like the bag, but he doesn’t put up a fuss as Atsumu maneuvers him into it. Then, he hands the bag to Sakusa, who shakes his head. “I’m not carrying him.”

Atsumu scoffs. “Ya don’t expect _me_ to carry him?”

“Why not? You’re the one who accepted this job for the both of us.”

In the end, Atsumu gets saddled with the extra weight. He sulks as they push through the market, rolling his eyes as he has to repeatedly stop and wait for Sakusa to catch up. Sakusa keeps a fair distance from everyone, pausing regularly until they pass, and then scurrying forward like a frightened deer.

“Unbelievable,” Atsumu grumbles. “Here I thought ya were this big badass, and ya can’t even cross the street without fussin’.”

“Shut up,” Sakusa hisses. “I’m just being cautious.”

“Hoo,” Konoha adds from the bag.

Atsumu shushes him. “Don’t ya start takin’ his side.”

After they pass into a quieter part of the city, Atsumu begins to feel something pull him in. Like a magnetic force, but twisted, wrong. It’s like static prickling at his thoughts. Atsumu stops as they pass a large building. “What’s that?”

Sakusa looks up. “That’s the alchemy academy, I think.”

Atsumu hums, lips twitching into a frown. “Something isn’t right.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’re usually able to sense each other.” Atsumu scratches at his chest. “Yokai can pick up on each other’s ki pretty quickly. Right now, I’m sensing a lot of it coming from that building, but it’s like it’s been cut up and stitched back together. It’s hard to explain. But it’s not natural.” He gives a full-bodied shiver. “It really gives me the creeps.”

“Are we sure Konoha’s the only human that’s been turned into a yokai?” Sakusa asks.

Atsumu shakes his head. “This reeks of disaster. Too much ki in one spot like that… it’s dangerous if ya don’t know how to use it. All it takes is one bad spark and then _POOF!”_ He throws up his hands, making Sakusa lurch back and Konoha to hoot irritably.

“Poof?” Sakusa parrots.

“No more city.” He nods. “So, we should probably find yer friends quick, and then get the hell outta here.”

“Hold on.” Sakusa grabs the back of Atsumu’s hood, keeping him still. “You mean the entire city would be destroyed?”

“Oh, totally. By the feel of it, it’s gettin’ ready to pop soon.”

“God dammit.” Sakusa’s grip tightens. “I _knew_ we shouldn’t have come here.” He releases Atsumu and takes a deep breath. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “How do we stop it?”

“Huh?” Atsumu tilts his head to the side. “Stop it?”

“Yes, stop it. We can’t let a city full of innocent people be destroyed because of some science experiment gone wrong. So, unless you think we can safely evacuate every single person in time, we need to stop it.”

“I thought ya wanted to be rid of me as soon as possible,” Atsumu points out. “This is gonna delay our journey, yanno.”

“Believe me. I know.” Sakusa groans. He looks at his arm. The brand is covered now, but Atsumu knows he must feel energy prickling at his tattooed skin, too. “But, I can’t just look the other way. We have to do something.”

On the one hand, Atsumu doesn’t really care about the fate of most humans. He’s lived long enough that it feels rather pointless to meddle in their affairs. On the other hand, it’s been a while since he’s been able to stretch his legs. It might be fun. He quirks an eyebrow. “And what exactly do ya think we should do?”

“Actually,” a new voice interrupts, “I already might have an idea.”

Atsumu and Sakusa turn simultaneously to find the dark-haired man from earlier approaching them. A guard follows him, doing his best to look unthreatening, but Sakusa’s hand goes to his sword anyways.

“Wait!” the man exclaims, holding up his hands. “He’s a friend, I promise! I’m Akaashi Keiji, and this is Bokuto Kotaro.” He smiles. “And I think you have something of ours.”

“Hoo!” Konoha pops out of the bag and tries to fly toward Akaashi but his wings fail. He bounces onto the street and Akaashi bends down to pick him up.

“Sorry, Konoha.” Akaashi pats his head. “I didn’t mean to drop you.”

“Hoo.”

Atsumu snickers behind his hand. “He said he doesn’t believe you.”

Akaashi blinks. “You can understand him?”

Sakusa kicks the back of Atsumu’s knee, and Atsumu chokes. “Um. Nope. Not at all.” He clears his throat. “Just a guess.”

“I see. Well, thank you for taking care of Konoha. I don’t know how you knew what was going on at the academy, but I had a feeling something worse was lurking under the surface.” Akaashi smooths away a loose feather from Konoha. “I think General Yamiji’s plan was to test out his new theory on us to keep us silent. He knew we would protest the use of ki for war.”

Bokuto steps forward. “What was that you guys were saying about the city going _poof?”_

Atsumu puts his hands on his hips. “Hm. Maybe _poof_ isn’t the right word. Maybe _bang_ or _pow.”_

“I hope we don’t find out,” Akaashi says. “Listen, Konoha and I were the lead alchemists in this project. The two of us should be able to figure out a way to reverse the flow of the ki so it stops building up like a bomb.” Akaashi glances down at Konoha in concern. “That is, if I can figure out how to communicate with him.”

Konoha immediately points a foot at Atsumu, who jumps into a defensive pose. “Ya little tattletail!” he hisses. “I ain’t yer translator!”

Sakusa stares up at the sky. “So much for laying low.”

“Hoo-hoo!”

“What did’ja just call me?” Atsumu storms forward, raising a fist. Akaashi holds him away with wide eyes. “Yanno, it’s been a while since I had some roasted poultry!”

“Whoa, whoa!” Bokuto steps between them with his palms raised. “No one is _eating_ Konoha!”

“Miya,” Sakusa calls out, “knock it off.”

Atsumu huffs, but he spins on his heels and marches back to Sakusa’s side. He crosses his arms. “I’ve changed my mind, Omi-kun. Let’s leave.”

“No,” he says then nods at Akaashi and Bokuto. “I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi. This is Miya Atsumu. We’re just travelers, but we’d be grateful for the help.”

“What the hell?” Atsumu whispers. “Where were those manners when ya met me?”

“They’d be wasted on you.”

“Wait,” Bokuto snaps his fingers, “Sakusa Kiyoomi? I’ve heard of you! You were in the guard!”

“Past tense.” Sakusa looks away, expression souring again.

“Oh?” Atsumu smirks. “So ya got kicked out, huh? What did’ja do?”

“Do you want me to answer or do you want to stop the city from going _poof?”_

“I thought it was going _bam?”_ Bokuto ponders.

“I think _bang_ is the likeliest sound,” Akaashi muses.

“I think we’re doomed,” Sakusa mumbles.

“Hoo,” Konoha agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Image Text: Bokuto, Akaashi, and Konoha joined the party.]
> 
> So, I struggled for a while over who to make 'the villains' in this story. I took out an easy way out, and made the coaches take the role (except for Takeda and the Ukai family). Hope nobody minds :')
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all the support!! I really appreciate all of you guys. <3 Feel free to say hi on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ghostystarr)


	4. When Others Despise You

Sakusa Kiyoomi is not one to do things half-assed. He’s a loner, but that doesn’t mean he can’t work with a team. During his stint in the guard, he had his fair share of cooperative combat. Yet, there is no training in the world that could prepare him for the shitstorm he’s wandered into.

A kitsune, an alchemist, a guard, and an owl. Not the line-up he would ask for in a time of crisis. Atsumu is more concerned with telling Konoha where to stick his big beak than actually helping Akaashi. Bokuto is practically vibrating next to Sakusa, who can practically hear the questions threatening to bubble out of him. As for Sakusa, he’s wondering how much time they have left before Fukurodani is a pile of rubble.

The less rational part of his brain blames Miya Atsumu. It hasn’t even been a full day, and twice they have stumbled into peril. Yokai and trouble go hand-in-hand. Sakusa is ready to wash his own clean of this whole partnership.

“Hiss at me one more time,” Atsumu threatens Konoha, who raises his wings challengingly. Bokuto tries to deescalate the situation, arms stretched between them and muttering reassurances as Akaashi pinches the bridge of his nose.

Sakusa remains alert, peering around the curtains to ensure that they weren’t followed. Bokuto’s rank earns him a private room, but they’re still in the heart of the enemy. The guards’ barracks are close to the city center and, more importantly, to the academy. If Sakusa focuses, he can feel something buzzing in the air. Like a thrum of a heartbeat, or a slow pulse that’s getting faster.

“We need a way to siphon off the extra energy,” Akaashi says, desperately trying to wrangle Atsumu and Konoha’s attention. “Someway to convert it like the yokai do.”

“Too bad we don’t have any yokai around,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi smirks. “Actually, we do.”

“Eh?” Atsumu grins, crossing his arms and leaning toward Akaashi. “Ya knew?”

“How else would you be able to communicate with Konoha? Not to mention the fact that you knew what the academy was up to without even stepping foot inside.” Akaashi adjusts his glasses. “What I’d like to know is: what kind of yokai are you?”

Atsumu glances at Sakusa, who sighs and covers up the window again. “Fine,” he relents. “Just don’t burn anything down this time.”

Like before, Atsumu transforms faster than a blink. A large fox now sits on Bokuto’s bed, golden and proud, six tails swaying side to side.

“A kitsune!” Akaashi lights up, moving across the room to observe Atsumu closer. “The only information I could ever find about them boils down to the bare basics. Descriptions.” He reaches for a tail, but Atsumu flicks it away from his touch. Akaashi pulls his hands away. “The rest is myth and rumor. Creatures of calamity, they call you.”

“I _do_ like the sound of that.” Atsumu preens. “Creatures of calamity.”

“Creatures of vanity, more like,” Sakusa mumbles.

“Yer no basket of sunflowers, either, yanno.”

“You two must be close,” Akaashi notes, “to be travelling together.”

“Uh. Nope.” Atsumu lifts his chin. “I can’t stand the guy, actually.”

“We’re just stuck together. Literally.” Kiyoomi crosses his arms and glowers at Atsumu. “I don’t know the first thing about kitsune or ki. But, Miya, do you think you’re capable of what Akaashi’s suggesting?”

“Hm.” Atsumu closes his eyes. “I think so. I’ve never tried sapping raw ki before, though. Usually, I’m pullin’ it from fire. Or from yer cranky soul.” He rubs at his neck and shrugs. “Should be fine.”

“Then we need a plan to get Atsumu to the academy.” Akaashi leans back. “Any ideas?”

The room falls silent for a few moments.

“I could sneak in,” Atsumu interjects. “I’m pretty quiet in my fox form.”

“I’m not letting you go alone,” Sakusa argues. “I’ve seen what you can do firsthand. Someone has to be there to make sure you don’t blow up the city of your own accord once you get all that ki.”

Atsumu’s fur sticks up along his back. “What kinda person d’ya think I am, exactly?”

“Diversion,” Bokuto says suddenly, eyes fixed on the window as he thinks aloud. “We’ll need to create a diversion so Sakusa and Atsumu can slip into the academy unnoticed.” He turns to Akaashi and snaps his fingers excitedly. “Akaashi, take me hostage!”

Akaashi’s eyes widen in surprise. “Pardon?”

“We can stage it in the market. Draw the guards to us so that they can get inside.”

“What about the alchemists?” Sakusa asks. “They’d definitely notice we don’t belong.”

“Sakusa can wear my spare armor. It should fit. No one would look at you twice once you’re inside.”

Atsumu huffs. “What about me?”

“Is there a way you can cloak yourself?” Akaashi taps his chin. “Or stay unseen?”

Sakusa already has a sinking feeling about this plan. His face tightens into a grimace as Atsumu’s tails go rigid. “There is one way,” he relents and raises his branded arm.

.

The market has mostly cleared out. Only a few remain, chatting with the merchants as the afternoon sinks into evening. Sakusa walks along the cobbled streets alone, trying desperately to keep himself from responding to the chatter inside his own head.

 _We should grab some of those cinnamon rolls,_ Atsumu’s voice rings from somewhere in his soul. _It’s been ages since I actually ate real food, yanno._

Sakusa bites his cheek, eyebrow twitching as he sidesteps a man carrying a barrel of oranges that catches Atsumu’s attention immediately. _Oh, oranges! Omi, snag one of those for me, would’ja?_

“No!” Sakusa exclaims, startling the man so badly that two oranges drop onto the street without him noticing. He gives Sakusa an annoyed look then continues on.

 _Score,_ Atsumu sings in his head. _Put it in yer pouch._

“It fell on the ground,” Sakusa mumbles. “You shouldn’t eat it.”

_I don’t get human-sick. C’mon! Hurry before someone takes it!_

“You’re hopeless.” Sakusa bends down to pick up the oranges anyways, sighing at the happy cheer Atsumu gives.

There’s a lot he doesn’t understand about this soul-pact. He hates the idea of a yokai riding around in his soul, and it leaves him feeling tired and irritable. Like he’s on the verge of getting the worst headache of his life. The brand on his arm feels especially warm as if the ink itself is resonating with whatever weird energy keeps them together.

From inside the leather satchel around Kiyoomi’s back, he can feel Konoha wiggling around.

 _“It’s dangerous to go alone,”_ Akaashi said before they separated and handed him a wide-eyed Konoha. _“Take him. Since he knows just as much about ki as I do and he can talk to Atsumu, he may be able to help you out.”_

Kiyoomi’s gotten himself into quite a mess this time. His only solace is that none of the guards seem to give him a sparing glance. Bokuto’s armor is a little small on him, but it passes. The weight is familiar, but unwelcoming. He certainly never thought he would be wearing the Schweiden emblem on his back again, even for a ruse like this.

The alchemist’s academy is well-guarded. Sakusa counts six stationed at the gates and doors total, blindly obeying whatever order their corrupted general has passed down. The fantasy of loyalty keeping their ears and mouth shut. Sakusa almost feels sorry for them.

 _We’re gonna hafta unpack this later, aren’t we?_ Atsumu muses in Sakusa’s head. _Seriously sensin’ a tragic backstory in here._

“Shut it,” he mumbles, concealing himself as best as he can behind the hedges lining the perimeter of the academy grounds. He was told to wait for Akaashi’s signal, but Akaashi failed to tell him exactly what it would be.

Not even two minutes pass before a loud bang erupts from the market square. Thick red smoke billows above the houses as a few startled shouts ring out. All at once, the guards move with their spears drawn and attention forward.

 _Think that was the signal?_ Atsumu asks.

“You think?” Sakusa hisses, slinking out of his hiding spot and walking into the academy entrance.

As they walk up the steps, Sakusa’s wariness grows. The academy is a stone mansion with large marble columns lining the front and alternating gold and white banners between them. According to Akaashi, there are three visible floors and two more underground, all filled with texts, maps, and art from all over the world. No one person could see everything inside it in a single lifetime, which made their task a bit daunting, to say the least.

Konoha makes a soft noise from the satchel, and Atsumu translates, _He said to check the basements first. Likeliest place._

Sakusa glances around the atrium. It’s empty, which already plants red flags in his gut, save for a pair of marble statues on either side of the grand staircase. “Which way leads to the basement?”

“Hoo.”

_Turn left down this hall._

Sakusa follows Konoha’s directions and wonders if Bokuto and Akaashi are holding up on their own.

.

“Nobody move!” Akaashi shouts, raising another vial of red powder over his head. “This is extremely explosive material, and I will not hesitate!”

“A-Akaashi,” Bokuto gulps, face twisting as Akaashi’s arm around his neck tightens, “ease up, man. C-can’t breathe…!”

Akaashi doesn’t seem to hear him. He eyes the line of guards they’ve attracted with convincing malice. “I want a chat with General Yamiji,” he tells them, “or this guard, and this whole market, goes up in smoke.”

Bokuto blinks, dizzy, and lightly taps on Akaashi’s elbow. “Kaash…!”

“Five minutes,” Akaashi continues. “He has five minutes to show his face or I’ll throw another one.”

“Akaashi Keiji,” a new voice answers. The line of guards part as another strides toward them. His armor is different; white with a turquoise cape fastened to his shoulders. A dark black blade is strapped to his side, looking more like a cursed artifact than a viable weapon. He is no knight of Schweiden, Bokuto realizes. This is a knight of Seijoh. “Put down the vial, release your hostage, and make this easy on yourself.”

Akaashi steps back. “I don’t want to fight you.”

The knight unsheathes his sword by just a few inches, enough for Bokuto to clearly see a red jewel embedded in the hilt. It clicks, then, exactly who this knight is, and so Bokuto does the only thing his oxygen-deprived brain can think of: he faints.

“B-Bokuto-san!” Akaashi stammers as Bokuto goes limp in his arms. He loosens his hold and carefully maneuvers Bokuto until he can take most of his weight. “A-are you okay?”

Bokuto blinks the world back into focus. “Th-that’s Iwaizumi Hajime,” he wheezes. “He’s one of the pillars of Seijoh.”

“A pillar?” Akaashi parrots in surprise. “I thought Seijoh and Schweiden weren’t exactly on friendly terms. Why is he on their side?”

Iwaizumi Hajime frowns. “I’m not on their side. You just happen to be a common interest for now.”

Bokuto doesn’t like the sound of that. He knows Akaashi and Konoha were doing some important, high-level research for the kingdom, and he knows the danger that comes with it. He clears his throat as he pushes himself to his full height. “If you want Akaashi,” he glares, drawing out his own sword in one quick move, “you’ll have to get through me.”

Iwaizumi does the same. The red jewel in his hilt churns with a strange glow.

“Pretty freaky sword,” Bokuto says as he backs up, free arm stretched out to encourage Akaashi to do the same. “Seems like something a dark mage would craft.”

“And you seem pretty relaxed for a hostage.” Iwaizumi follows. “Let me get right down to it: I’m looking for something, and your friend knows how I can find it.”

Akaashi looks as confused as Bokuto feels. “I think you’ve got the wrong alchemist,” Bokuto tells him.

Iwaizumi sinks into an offensive stance, sword poised and shoulders tense. Bokuto mirrors him as Akaashi starts digging in the pouch at his side. “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispers, “look at his left arm.”

Bokuto flickers his gaze down. While Iwaizumi’s right arm is plated in armor, his left forearm is bare. There’s an indigo tattoo of a monstrous-looking dog embedded into his skin. “H-hey,” Bokuto grins, quirking an eyebrow in excitement even as his instincts tell him to run, “that looks similar to Sakusa’s brand.”

Akaashi nods. “I think I have an idea.” He rests one hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and uncorks a vial with the other. “I’ll need a few minutes to prepare. Do you think you can distract him?”

“Diversion,” Bokuto chuckles. “My specialty.” He shoots Akaashi a thumbs up and then steps forward, flourishing his sword in one fast loop. “Okay, pillar of Seijoh, let’s see how you square up against the ace of Fukurodani!”

“If you insist.” Iwaizumi doesn’t waste a second. The red jewel in his hilt lights up and, all at once, white flames erupt down the blade.

Bokuto’s shoulders drop. “Okay. That’s unfair, but pretty awesome.”

“Are we fighting or not?” Iwaizumi demands, and moves before Bokuto can answer him.

The first clash of metal sends a pang up Bokuto’s arms. The heat from Iwaizumi’s blade pricks his skin, but he forces himself to not flinch away. He widens his stance, takes a deep breath, and pushes back. Iwaizumi twists Bokuto’s sword to the side, parries a strike, and easily dodges the next.

Bokuto follows, blocking sharp swipes and jabs. Iwaizumi’s accuracy is scary, and he has the strength to back it up. Thankfully, Bokuto isn’t just gloating about being Fukurodani’s ace. With every miss, he sees Iwaizumi’s growing frustration in his eyes. Their swords meet with bone-bruising force, steel straining with each hit. Bokuto isn’t sure he can win.

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi shouts. “Now!”

Thankfully, he’s not alone in this fight. Bokuto pushes Iwaizumi back and quickly retreats, covering his mouth and nose. Akaashi throws the vial right at Iwaizumi’s feet and another cloud of red smoke billows out. “To the academy,” Akaashi tells him. “If Iwaizumi does have a yokai then we might be able to convince him to help us out.”

“Have _him_ help?” Bokuto scoffs. “Listen to him!”

Iwaizumi curses between coughs and wheezes. “Sh-shit,” he hacks, “okay, now I’m mad. Kyoutani!”

Bokuto can just barely make out the figure of a beast taking shape within the smoke. It growls, and the hairs on Bokuto’s neck stand straight up. “Haul ass!” he shouts, pushing Akaashi ahead of him. “Go!”

“Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi commands, “after them!”

‘Kyoutani’ gives chase, and Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s hand as they race toward the academy.

.

“I think I’ve found it,” Sakusa calls into an empty room. “Get out of me now, Miya.”

The sensation of Atsumu pulling away from Sakusa’s body is unpleasant, like a ghost walking right through him, leaving a bone-deep chill in his wake. He’s wearing the same casual clothes as before but with the deep red robe overtop. There are red crescent-shaped marks underneath each eye, and his six tails are out. Sakusa doesn’t think he’ll ever be used to the sight of them.

“Okay, I know what I said earlier, but,” Atsumu gawks at the room, “that’s a lotta fuckin’ ki.”

Sakusa helps Konoha out of the satchel before taking a look himself. The basement of the academy is littered with row after row of carefully stored vials, each one glowing with the golden essence of ki. Konoha flies to the first shelf and observes the contents closely, shaking his head.

“How many yokai has the kingdom already poached to get this much of it?” Sakusa asks, feeling uncomfortable at the thought. Though he was always told kitsune were dangerous, he knows benevolent yokai exist. Guardians spirits of nature, who protect and keep balance to the world around them. The idea of these creatures being hunted down for their power is unnerving even to him.

A spark flies away from Atsumu’s hand. His face is twisted in anger, eyes gleaming and jaw clenched. “Too many,” he growls. He strides over to Konoha, who whistles. Atsumu nods. “Yeah, I do, too.”

“What?” Sakusa asks.

“Thinkin’ this is why they trapped me in the first place and brought me so close to this city.” Atsumu lifts a vial and frowns. “No way this hasn’t been happenin’ down here for a _long_ time. It’s too organized. They’re playin’ with ki, and probably playin’ with the alchemists upstairs, too. Akaashi and Konoha are lucky they weren’t deemed useless earlier.”

“Hoo,” Konoha interjects.

“There are way worse things to be than an owl, little man,” Atsumu says. The fur on his tails sticks up in agitation. “They definitely know their way around some nasty spells if they managed to get _this_ much.”

Sakusa stares at the vial between Atsumu’s fingers. If he hadn’t met Atsumu last night, would that really have been his fate? For all he knows about kitsune, they’re ruthless and insatiable. Atsumu is already more than he bargained for, and certainly not what he expected a kitsune to be like. Still, Sakusa’s jaw jumps at the thought of him as just another dusty vial on a shelf.

“Now what?” he asks, shaking Atsumu and Konoha back to attention. “How do you absorb all this?”

“Easy.” Atsumu opens his palm. “I just tell it to.”

“That makes no sense…” he trails off as the vials closest to Atsumu begin to glow and shimmer. Atsumu shuts his eyes in concentration and, when the light fades, the vials are empty. “It’s working.”

Atsumu hums. “Feels weird. Like I’m eatin’ junk food or somethin’. Don’t think I like it.”

“Sorry about your delicate tastes,” he says, “but hurry it up.”

“So prickly. I’m goin’ as fast as I can.”

Konoha and Sakusa follow Atsumu through the room, watching him as he drains each shelf of the excess ki. Atsumu perks up at first, nearly skipping as the energy perks him up. Slowly, however, Sakusa notices the slight shake in his hands.

“Ho-hoo?” Konoha settles onto Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Ugh,” Atsumu answers. “How much more is there?”

“We’re not even halfway.”

Atsumu groans. “This is gonna take forever! I gotta let some of this out or I’ll get bloated.”

“Does that mean setting the room on fire? Because if so, no.”

 _“OMI! TSUMU!”_ Bokuto’s voice echoes from down the hall. “WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?”

Sakusa moves to the door. “Stay here,” he tells Konoha and Atsumu.

Atsumu wipes sweat from his brow, looking flushed. “No problem.”

Sakusa peers around the corner and then nearly chokes in surprise. Bokuto is half-carrying, half-dragging Akaashi down the hall, wild and frantic, as an impossibly large dog rounds the corner. It snarls, jaw clicking, and eyes wild. Sakusa feels rooted to the spot. “INCOMING!” Bokuto yells before launching them both at Sakusa, who raises his hands in a futile attempt to keep them away.

The three of them fall to the floor, knocking into one of the shelves. The vials rattle precariously near the edge, and Atsumu quickly reaches out to absorb the ki before it can spill onto them. “Augh,” Atsumu whines, fanning his face, “Omi, I’m gettin’ pretty full here.”

“Don’t worry,” Sakusa grumbles as he shrugs Bokuto and Akaashi off of him. “I found a way for you to burn off some calories.”

The dog skids to a halt outside the door, growling, attention going from Sakusa to Atsumu, who blinks in surprise. “An inugami,” he muses. “Now it’s a party.” He shifts back to a kitsune, flames rising and falling from his paws with each breath.

The inugami lunges for Atsumu, who gracefully leaps away and leads him away from Sakusa and the others. “Miya!” Sakusa shouts after him, receiving only a fox-like chatter in response. Somehow, he gets the message: _get out of here._

Akaashi pushes himself onto his hands and knees, out of breath and glasses askew. “Th-there’s a Seijoh pillar here. He’s got… that’s his…”

“A pillar?” Sakusa hisses. “In Fukurodani? What the hell is going on anymore?”

Bokuto heaves a long sigh as he climbs to his feet. “I’ve stopped asking myself that. Been way happier ever since.” He helps Akaashi up, free hand rubbing at his shoulder. “You okay?”

Akaashi nods. “Yeah, but… Atsumu…”

Glass shatters behind them, a flash of golden light, followed by more fox’s laughter. “I think he’s having a blast,” Sakusa says dryly. “We should fall back.”

“What about Konoha?” Akaashi fixes his glasses and turns around. “I’m not leaving him behind.”

Bokuto nods. “That’s right. We’re not going to back down while Konoha and Atsumu are giving it all they’ve got!”

Sakusa sighs. This is another reason why he left the knights. No sense of self-preservation. “Miya and Konoha aren’t the ones I’m worried about,” he says as another man enters the room. A single glance at his turquoise cape and white armor tells Sakusa all he needs to know. “There are too many people in here,” he mutters and draws his sword. “I hate crowds.”

“Iwaizumi,” Bokuto greets. “You sure got here quick. Now you can help us out.”

Iwaizumi glares. “Did you forget we were just fighting before you pulled that trick? Why would I help a bunch of kingdom criminals?”

“We’re not criminals!” Bokuto scoffs. “I’m a guard! And Akaashi’s never done anything wrong in his life!”

“Then why is his name on a warrant?”

“Why do _you_ even want him to help you?”

“Wait,” Akaashi interrupts, “Iwaizumi-san, let us explain.”

Iwaizumi huffs. “I don’t exactly have time to chat.”

“Your arm,” Sakusa interjects, eyeing the indigo tattoo on Iwaizumi’s forearm. He points at it with his left hand, letting his own mark be seen. “I’m guessing that’s _your_ mutt chasing Miya.”

Iwaizumi blinks. “You made a deal, too.” He lowers his sword, looking equally confused and curious. “Kyoutani,” he calls, “come back.”

There’s more breaking glass, a sharp bark, a hiss, and then the large dog trots back to Iwaizumi. He shifts into a scowling young man in a tattered white and blue robe. There are two shaved lines into his blonde hair, and his eyes retain the same intensity as the dog. Atsumu slinks back to Sakusa’s side, human again, with Konoha on his head. Kyoutani growls at him, and Atsumu sticks out his tongue in response. “What do you want?” Iwaizumi asks. He glances at the shelves. “And what’s in those vials?”

“Ki,” Akaashi answers. “The kingdom’s been stockpiling it. It’s only a matter of time before they learn how to use it, and I think we both know what their first target will be.”

Iwaizumi lifts an eyebrow. “Then I’ll destroy the vials right now.”

“Ya’d die before ya could finish,” Atsumu interjects. “These things are like bombs to humans. Only a yokai can get rid of them.”

“They’re going to explode, regardless,” Sakusa says, “unless we get rid of them.”

“Explode?” Iwaizumi turns to Kyoutani. “Are they right?”

Kyoutani crosses his arms and shuts his eyes. “Dunno.”

Atsumu squawks. “Yer a yokai! Ya should be able to sense how close this place is to goin’ _pop!”_

“All I can sense is you!” Kyoutani points at Atsumu. “You smell weird.”

“Heh,” Sakusa chuckles before he can help it.

Atsumu glances between the two of them. “Unbelievable. I’m the one doin’ all the work around here, and I don’t even get a shred of respect.”

“Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi tries again, “please, this isn’t about Seijoh or Schweiden. This is just about the people here. They’re in danger, but we can stop them. And, then, we can help you find whatever it is you’re looking for.”

Iwaizumi looks like he’s weighing his options, glancing from Akaashi to Atsumu to the ki to Konoha. “Do you think you can do it, Kyoutani?” he asks. Kyoutani nods. “Then do it,” Iwaizumi orders, and all eyes shift to him. He crosses his arms. “It sounds like we’re after the same thing, and we’re not going to get it if the city goes up in flames. I’ll lend a hand, but if Kyoutani starts to sense anything off then our truce is over. Deal?”

Sakusa nods. “Fine with me.”

“Ya really want me to work with the guy who just tried to bite my beautiful tails?” Atsumu clicks his tongue. “Let’s get this over with.”

Kyoutani grits his teeth. “You’re the one who went for my _eyes.”_

“Stop it,” Iwaizumi and Sakusa snap at the same time.

“Great,” Atsumu mutters, “there’re two grouches now.”

“Don’t call Iwaizumi-san a grouch,” Kyoutani growls.

“Yer the biggest grouch of them all, dog.”

“Kind of on the clock, here,” Akaashi reminds them. “Can we argue after we’ve saved the city?”

Atsumu takes a steadying breath before glaring at Kyoutani. “I’ll take this side,” he points, “and you take the other. No talking.”

Kyoutani stalks off without a word.

They take their places on either end of the room, close their eyes, and Sakusa watches as light falls away from the glass, suspended like fireflies in the air, and drift towards either yokai. “Whoa,” Bokuto whispers, eyes wide. “It’s kinda pretty, isn’t it?”

“I can’t believe I spent my life researching all of this,” Akaashi says, “when it’s been beneath my feet the whole time. I never had a clue at all, did I?”

Bokuto wraps an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders comfortingly. “You’re just too nice, Akaashi. There’s no way you’d be able to see what was going on here.” Akaashi smiles and reaches up to place his hand over Bokuto’s.

The golden glow fades, and all the vials are empty. Kyoutani looks mildly annoyed, itching at his cheek, but Atsumu looks like he’s about to be sick.

Sakusa takes a step forward. “Miya?”

Atsumu sways on his feet as he turns, utterly spent. “Somethin’s wrong,” he slurs. “Chest hurts.” The words send a phantom pain to Sakusa’s tattoo. He can feel Atsumu’s distress, creeping up his arm. “Feelin’...” He collapses right onto Sakusa, who puts his hands on Atsumu’s shoulders to keep him upright.

“What’s wrong with him?” Bokuto asks. Iwaizumi hums. He lifts his sword and points it right at Atsumu’s chest. “Hey!” Bokuto grabs Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “What’re you doing? He just saved you!”

“Relax.” The jewel in Iwaizumi’s hilt begins to glow. “My sword is cursed. It’ll react when other curses are nearby.” He lowers it again. “It looks like your kitsune has had a run-in with the very powerful mage.”

“He mentioned something like that.” Sakusa frowns. “He’s burning up.”

“He’s fine,” Kyoutani says. “He pushed himself too far. That curse feels like a trap. Saps his strength if he gets too heated.”

“Well, he’s too heavy to carry out.” Sakusa looks down at Atsumu, sighing. “Miya, if you can hear me, we need you to shift into something smaller.”

Atsumu hums sleepily, but then he’s a simple, small fox in Sakusa’s arms. Something in Sakusa’s chest softens at the sight. “Let’s get out of here,” he says, holding Atsumu in one arm, “before the guards find us.”

“Through the back,” Iwaizumi suggests. “They’ll probably be watching the front.”

“I’m sure they’re watching everywhere,” Sakusa mutters, but follows suit.

Atsumu lets out a small noise as they move. Sakusa’s arm is throbbing now. He isn’t sure if the pain is his own or if he’s somehow feeling Atsumu’s. Either way, he’s focused entirely on getting out of Fukurodani. But, when they reach the atrium, he’s not surprised to find a line of knights waiting for them.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi hisses as he slides to a stop. “These guys are getting on my nerves.”

“Something we can agree on,” Sakusa mutters. He tenses as he recognizes the man leading the squad. While Sakusa never served under General Yamiji Takeyuki, he’s heard all the rumors of corruption.

“Yamiji,” Akaashi speaks up, “it’s over. All the ki is gone.”

Yamiji shrugs. “No matter. We can always find more.” His eyes rest on Atsumu. “Starting with the owl and the kitsune.”

Bokuto raises his chin. “No way! Konoha and Atsumu aren’t tools for you to use. They’re _people.”_

“None of you will be leaving this city,” General Yamiji says. “You’ll hand over the yokai, and then you’ll be tried for treason.”

 _Been there, done that,_ Sakusa thinks. For a split second, he imagines handing over Atsumu and making a break for it. He looks down at the fox in his arms, breathing hard and eyes closed, and sighs. Damn it. Soul-pact or not, he’s not going to let the kingdom use Miya Atsumu’s power. “That’s not going to happen, Yamiji.”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” Yamiji frowns, “I was told you were dead.”

Sakusa raises an eyebrow. “I was told you were retired.”

“And you,” Yamiji stares at Iwaizumi, “I thought we had a deal.”

“Deal’s off.” Iwaizumi tsks. “I saw what you were keeping in your basement. How many other cities have ki stored somewhere? How many lives are you putting at risk in the name of pointless conquest?”

“It’s not about senseless violence,” Yamiji jeers. “The world is finite. One day, we’ll burn through it and all its resources. We need a way to ensure our people will survive.”

“At the expense of _our_ people!” Iwaizumi shouts.

“It’s a dog-eat-dog world. You, out of everyone here, should appreciate that.”

Iwaizumi looks back over his shoulder. “Go,” he tells them. “Find another way out. I’ll distract the guards. You break for the gates and don’t look back. Got it?”

“What about you?” Akaashi holds up a hand. “I thought you needed our help.”

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty certain that our paths will cross again.” He glances at Sakusa and then to Atsumu. A shadow of guilt passes over Iwaizumi’s expression as he watches Atsumu shudder, and then it’s gone, steeled by resolve instead. “Take care of him, Sakusa. Kitsune aren’t just rare. They’re practically miraculous.”

Sakusa doesn’t have a reply to that. He just gives a slight nod, an acknowledgment, before turning away.

“Thank you,” Akaashi tells Iwaizumi then follows Bokuto and Sakusa.

Sakusa hears the guards shouting orders to capture them, but Iwaizumi whistles and Kyoutani is there, growling and snarling at anyone who gets too close.

.

They slow down once Fukurodani is barely visible behind them. Bokuto doubles over, out of breath, and lets out a high-pitched, _“Whew!”_ Akaashi leans against him, hand resting on Bokuto’s back, and coughs. Sakusa lowers his mask for more air and looks down at the fox in his arms.

“Is he okay?” Bokuto rasps, clutching his chest. “Oh, man, I gotta ditch this armor. This is stupid heavy.”

“Guess we really are kingdom criminals now,” Akaashi concedes.

Bokuto grins. “Ha. Not exactly what I had in mind when I woke up this morning, but at least we’re together.”

Akaashi smiles back.

Atsumu rouses when Sakusa readjusts his weight, slowly at first and then suddenly. He leaps out of Sakusa’s arms with a chattering noise. He’s a human again before he touches the ground.

“Urgh.” Atsumu wobbles as he stands up. “What happened?”

“You tell me. One minute, you were fine. The next, you were doubled over in pain.” Sakusa rubs at his tattoo. “I could feel it.”

Atsumu gives a weak grin. “Aw, were ya worried for me, Omi-kun?”

“Stop calling me that. We’re not in the city anymore.”

“Too late. It’s stickin’.”

“Atsumu-san,” Akaashi approaches with Konoha on his shoulder and Bokuto at his side, “I take it you’re feeling better?”

“Yeah,” he assures. “Just a bit bloated.”

“Iwaizumi-san says you’ve been cursed.”

Atsumu huffs. “No big deal. It’ll wear off.”

“Weren’t you captured months ago?” Sakusa points out. Atsumu sticks his tongue out.

“I might know a way to help,” Akaashi says.

“Really?”

“The information I have suggests there is a mage who lives in the mountains just south from here,” Akaashi explains brightly. “A healer with remarkable talent, who chooses to live in relative seclusion. He’s bound to have information about how we can get Konoha back to normal.” He scratches Konoha’s cheek. “He may have an idea how to break that curse. Maybe even how to settle the deal between you two, too.”

Sakusa’s attention is certainly piqued. “That does sound promising…”

Atsumu scoffs. “If it gets me away from this grouch faster then I don’t see the harm in tryin’.”

“Oh!” Bokuto wrangles an arm around Sakusa and the other around Atsumu, pulling them in close with an excited smile. “Then it’s settled! We’ll travel together!”

Atsumu tries to wiggle out of Bokuto’s hold. “H-hey, I never agreed to that!”

“C’mon, Tsum-Tsum, it’ll be fun!”

“What did you just call me?”

“It’s a nickname. I give all my friends one.”

Atsumu’s fox ears fall to the sides as his eyes shine. Sakusa’s never seen him look so surprised. “Friends? Us?”

“We saved an entire city from going poof, man.” Bokuto claps Atsumu on the shoulder. “Think it’s safe to call us friends now.”

“Are you all right?” Akaashi asks Atsumu, who quickly turns away and sniffles.

“M’fine!” he croaks. “A-allergies.”

“I thought yokai didn’t get human-sick,” Sakusa jabs.

“Shut it, Omi.”

“Travelling together for now makes the most sense,” Akaashi agrees. “We’re all heading south anyways, right? Should we keep moving?”

Sakusa and Atsumu exchange glances. Atsumu shrugs, still looking suspiciously misty-eyed, and Sakusa sighs. “Fine. But we take my route to the mountains. The main roads will be crawling with knights.”

Bokuto cheers, fists weakly punching the air as he follows Sakusa forward. “Road trip! This reminds me of spring break my freshman year of training.”

Atsumu falls into step beside him, tails wagging. “What’s spring break?”

“It’s a rite of passage,” Bokuto tells him seriously. “A very important tradition among humans.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes.

And, like that, Sakusa Kiyoomi - feared mercenary - finds himself leading a mismatched group through the wild. As the sun begins to sink, he spots a decent spot and calls for them to stop. “We’ll rest here for the night,” he says, “and, tomorrow, our priority will be finding a town to resupply. From there, it’s south.”

“Dinner, then?” Bokuto claps his hands together pleadingly. “Please?”

“Oh!” Atsumu sparkles, spinning back around to Sakusa with open palms. “My orange! Omi, give it!”

Sakusa sighs, but opens his bag anyways. “You were just exhausted a second ago. How do you have so much energy?” Atsumu doesn’t answer, tails flicking excitedly, but Sakusa’s fingers find a hole at the bottom of the bag and no orange. “I think it fell out.”

Atsumu whines. “This _sucks!”_

“What I would give for some meat right now,” Bokuto laments, plopping down on the ground. “So hungry.”

“Hoo,” Konoha agrees on his lap.

Atsumu perks up. “Meat, huh? How often do you guys need to eat, anyways?”

“You act tough,” Sakusa mutters, “but you’re actually just clueless, aren’t you?”

“Usually three times a day.” Akaashi adjusts the pouch at his side. “I guess I can look around for some plants we can eat. Bokuto-san, would you mind collecting some firewood?”

Sakusa leans against a tree. “We should think about how we’re going to find some clean water, too.”

“Water,” Atsumu muses. He rises up to his tiptoes and hums. “There’s a river nearby. Pretty clean, but, anyone got a pot or somethin’? I can boil the water to be safe.”

 _Not totally clueless,_ Sakusa amends. “I have a small one.”

“Gimme.” Atsumu holds out a hand. “I’ll be there and back in a minute.”

Sakusa gives him a cold stare before digging into his pack and handing over his pot. “If you even get one scratch on this,” he starts.

Atsumu snatches it from him. “Oh, ye of little faith! I’ll be right back and yer _precious_ pot will be fine.” With that, he darts off at an impossible speed. After all he’s seen over the last day, it doesn’t surprise him.

They reconvene a while later. Bokuto stacks an impressive pile of sticks and branches. Akaashi shares some fruit and mushrooms he found. Sakusa shows them some wild weeds they can use for seasoning. Atsumu returns with a saunter and a whistle. “Look what I have!” Atsumu raises two large trouts in one hand and the pot, full of clean water, in the other, and smiles at Bokuto and Akaashi’s stunned expressions.

Sakusa crosses his arms. “Well, at least you’re starting to make yourself useful.”

“Back off, Omi,” Atsumu hisses at him, twisting away from Sakusa’s reach. His fox ears pop out, flattened irritably as he keeps the distance between them. “These are for Bokkun!”

“Are you kidding me?” Sakusa swipes for the fish. “Shouldn’t you be a little nicer to me? I’m your host, aren’t I?”

“Whatever. Ya lost my orange. Go eat some weeds for all I care.”

Bokuto frowns as they erupt into another argument. “They hate each other,” he says, wincing as Atsumu waves around one of the salmon like a mace.

 _“Do it,”_ Sakusa spits, hand reaching for his sword. “I _dare_ you.”

“They’re fine,” Akaashi assures him. “We should start a fire.”

Atsumu lets out a yelp, and when they look back, they’re not surprised to see Sakusa holding a fish triumphantly over his head.

As night falls, the group falls silent. Akaashi and Bokuto are fast asleep in the grass with Konoha nestled into Akaashi’s arm. Bokuto lets out an ear-splitting snore, occasionally mumbling gibberish as he dreams. Fatigue overtakes Sakusa, who hasn’t had a proper rest since setting out to that old barn and getting a kitsune attached to his soul.

Atsumu sits beside him, keeping the fire lit and warm. He seems happier out here, under the stars, and watches the moon with something wistful in his expression. He looks the most human Sakusa has seen, despite the fact that his fox tails and ears are still visible.

“Are you going to sleep,” he asks, “or are you just going to watch us all night?”

Atsumu hums. “Afraid I’ll eat ya while yer sleepin’, Omi?” Sakusa glares at him. “Relax, would’ja? I already told ya I’m not into that.”

Sakusa doesn’t trust him, but he _is_ tired. It’s almost a relief; a reminder that he’s still a simple human despite all of the crazy things that have happened. There’s only one thing left on his mind before he can drift, though. He pulls down his mask. “What Iwaizumi said, about you being cursed…”

Atsumu responds in a way Sakusa doesn’t expect. He looks away from the moon, bathed in ivory, but smiles with such warmth that, for a moment, Sakusa thinks dawn is breaking again. “Don’t worry so much! You’ll give yerself wrinkles, and humans already age so fast.”

Sakusa pouts. “Fine, then. Keep your secrets. I’m going to bed.”

“G’night, Omi.”

 _Don’t reply to the shape-shifting monster,_ Sakusa’s brain tells him. “Goodnight,” his mouth says anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Image Text: Level One Cleared!!]
> 
> And that concludes the first arc of the story!! I definitely threw more at you guys in this one than in others, so hopefully everything makes sense. The next arc will be centered on another favorite pairing of mine. Hint: the foundation and his vice.
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who's read so far! And to my friends for keeping me on track even when I want to play Genshin.


	5. Don't Roll Your Eyes

Snow drifts down from a blinding grey sky, covering a path as old as the earth. Kita Shinsuke walks ahead in a solid black robe and with all nine tails on display, looking every bit as ancient as the twisted trees around them. There isn’t a single sound as he moves, but the order to follow is heard as clearly as the chimes ringing in the distance.

As children, Osamu and Atsumu would chase after him, racing to see who could grab one of his open hands first. Laughter would brighten the dreary woods, and Kita’s smile would warm the wintry breeze. Today, Osamu walks alone, face twisted into a frown and hands kept to his sides.

They don’t speak until they return home, a large shrine deep in the Inarizaki mountains, unseen by anyone who hasn’t been given Kita’s graces. Even in the throes of winter, the temple remains warm and comfortable.

They walk up the stairs to home, and Osamu notices Suna leaning against one of the columns, eyes trailing him with no small amount of tension. Aran waits for them at the top, arm extended for Kita, who folds his hand neatly into Aran’s elbow as they go inside.

Kita sits, Aran stands at his side, Osamu crosses his arms, and Suna slinks in behind them. Kita pauses for a moment then opens his eyes and says, “The answer hasn’t changed.”

Osamu grits his teeth. “Then ask the gods again.”

“Osamu,” Aran starts, but Kita holds up a hand.

“It’s okay.” Kita frowns. “Atsumu is my family, too. I want to find him just as desperately as you do,” he shakes his head before Osamu can interrupt,  _ “but  _ it’s too dangerous. The kingdom of Schweiden has some very powerful mages on their side. It’s more likely that I’ll lose you as well than both of you coming home safe.” His shoulders sag. “I can’t risk that, Osamu.”

“He’d risk it for you,” Osamu bites out. Aran and Suna’s eyes widen, but Osamu is too worked up to care what they think. Atsumu, for all his arrogance and annoyances, is his twin. They’ve always been together. His earliest memory is holding Atsumu’s hand, marvelling at its warmth. It’s a painful juxtaposition to the last time Osamu saw him: unconscious and surrounded by kingdom knights. He couldn’t get close enough without that dark mage sending curses his way. Instead, he was forced to remain on the defensive, helpless, as they carried Atsumu away.

It’s been four months. The only reason Osamu stayed in place is because he couldn’t accurately sense where Atsumu was. But, last night, Osamu felt a strong spark in the back of his head, and he knew Atsumu was somewhere north. Far, weak, but alive.

And Osamu isn’t going to sit helplessly this time. He’s going to bring him home.

Kita sighs. “Osamu, think about this for a moment. There already aren’t many of us left. We don’t know why the kingdom is after yokai, but I have guesses. If they got  _ both  _ of you, there’d be little we could do.”

“That doesn’t make it right to just leave him behind,” Osamu snaps.

“The answer hasn’t changed.”

“That’s fine.” Osamu squares his shoulders and glances between Kita and Aran. “Because neither has mine.”

With that, he leaves. He ignores Aran calling his name and pretends not to see Suna’s worried gaze watching him go. He’s not going to sit around and watch the days get colder and colder, not knowing what condition Atsumu was in. Not when he knows he can do  _ something _ about it.

There’s not a single star to be seen that night. The moon is shrouded in dense clouds as frozen flakes float to the ground and cover his tracks quickly. Regardless, it’ll be no mystery where he’s going. If Atsumu is north, then north is where Osamu will be.

He’s near the edge of the woods when he sees a shadowy figure waiting for him. He slows to a stop, tails sagging and shoulders dropping. “Rin.”

Suna Rintarou leans against a dead tree. He lifts his head as Osamu approaches, glances over him once, and then says, “You’re leaving.”

“Ya gonna go tell Kita?”

Suna shakes his head. He pushes off of the tree and then lightly kicks the bag at his feet. “No. I’m coming with you.”

Osamu pauses. He looks over his shoulder, ensuring they’re still alone. “This ain’t exactly like us sneakin’ into town, Rin. I’m goin’ to bring Tsumu home.”

“I know.”

“He’s far. Like really far.”

“Better get moving, then.”

Osamu frowns. “I didn’t think ya cared that much.”

Suna flicks him on the head. Osamu hisses, rubbing the spot tenderly, as Suna huffs. “I may not have grown up in Inarizaki, but I’ve been here long enough to consider it my home. Your brother is annoying, but it’s not the same without him here.” He glares. “And it wouldn’t be the same without you, either.”

“I…” Osamu trails off. “I mean, I’m not gonna  _ stop _ ya.”

Suna snorts. He slings the bag around his back and gives Osamu a small smirk. “You couldn’t even if you tried.” Suna jerks his head to the side. “You want to lead? You’re the one who can track the loudmouth down.”

Osamu is pretty sure Suna, with his abilities, would be able to track Atsumu without having to rely on some unexplained instinct. “Yeah. Okay.” He starts walking ahead. Despite Suna being his best friend, it still feels awkward as hell for him to follow with an intense gaze on the back of his head. Usually, Atsumu is here to carry conversation and cause mischief. It’s different, but he’s grateful that he’s not alone.

“Maybe it’ll finally warm up once we’re out of here,” Suna muses, staring up at the sky. “You better not make it snow everywhere we go.”

Osamu resists the urge to roll his eyes. “It wasn’t me,” he defends.

“Uh-huh.”

The thing is, once they leave Inarizaki, it does stop snowing. The village that rests in the mountain’s shadow is completely unfrozen. There’s still a chill in the air, but the ground is clear. Osamu and Atsumu are old enough to know how to control their elements. They’re not out causing global warmings or ice ages anymore. Yet, Osamu is finding it harder to keep a grip on himself. He wonders if Atsumu feels just as off-kilter without Osamu there to balance him out.

Knowing his brother, he’s probably burning everything in his path.

“So, do we have an idea how far away he actually is?”

Osamu hums. He closes his eyes, focuses, until he feels the familiar pull of Atsumu’s ki. “He’s far,” is the only answer he can give. “There’s something different about him. I don’t know if he’s cursed or hurt, but… it’s like he’s gotten heavier.”

“Maybe he just gained weight.”

“No. It’s like something else is attached to him.” Osamu grits his teeth. “If the kingdom pulled some sort of sick experiment on him…”

“You’ll what? Start a war?”

Osamu doesn’t reply. They already know the answer. "We'll walk as humans until we reach the next town over," Osamu says. "Don't want anyone to see our fox forms so close to home."

"Schweiden already knows we're here," Suna counters.

"But they won't know we're out there," Osamu replies.

Suna raises an eyebrow. "You know, you're being surprisingly clever about all of this."

"Surprisingly?" Osamu frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just hard to grasp that you're the same guy I once watched choke on a meat skewer."

"How was I supposed to know humans shouldn't eat the stick?" Osamu huffs. "And that was years ago."

"Eighty," Suna corrects.

"Glad someone's keepin' count."

Suna cracks a smile. Then, he gestures north. "We should head for Shiratorizawa. The harbor will be bound to have a ship to take us further north."

"Right," Osamu says, realizing very quickly that he's been planning on following Atsumu's energy without regard for the geography between them. "Because of the water. And the… sea."

Suna snorts. "That's more like you."

"Shut it."

"Were you just going to swim across the sea?"

"Rin."

"Should I lead the way instead, then?"

Osamu cracks a smile despite himself. After so long, his face feels stiff and unnatural. But, Suna's familiar teasing settles something warm in his chest. "Yeah," he says. "Now let's go bring him home."

.

In the week since Sakusa Kiyoomi left Fukurodani, he’s come to learn a lot about kitsunes. Firstly, they talk. A lot. Atsumu chatters constantly whether he’s a human, fox, or just ‘resting’ in his head. His laugh is loud enough to plant a migraine into his skull. Secondly, their fur gets everywhere. Sakusa doesn’t even need to touch him for his clothes to be covered in flecks of gold fur. Thirdly, they love games.

“I spy with my little eye,” Atsumu chimes, “something yellow.”

“It’s corn,” Sakusa deadpans.

“Right again, Omi! Okay, yer turn.”

Whatever fear Sakusa once felt for Miya Atsumu is replaced by irritation and self-pity. He refuses to play along with Atsumu’s games, and keeps his mouth shut as he leads their ragtag group across the northern farm fields of the kingdom.

For the last few hours, all they’ve seen is row after row of corn. Sakusa snatches a few ears for their own use, much to Bokuto’s dismay. “That’s stealing,” he accuses in a harsh whisper despite the fact that they haven’t seen another person for miles.

“Yeah?” Sakusa slaps an ear of corn into Bokuto’s hands. “And you’re an accomplice.”

“HEY.”

“It’s only a matter of time before the entire kingdom knows we’re wanted by the knights,” he continues. “It’ll only get harder to secure supplies from here on out.”

“But, the law…”

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says as he shoves two husks into his bag, “you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.”

“Et tu, Akaashi?” Bokuto sighs. “Fine. But we’re not making this a habit. We pay farmers fairly for their crops when we have the opportunity.”

“By all means,” Sakusa offers. Then, he realizes Atsumu has been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole exchange. “What?”

Atsumu blinks. “What?”

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Atsumu-san?” Akaashi asks, shucking open some corn. Konoha crawls down his arm to peck at it happily. “Does your chest hurt at all?”

“Huh? No!” Atsumu places his hands on his hips. “It’s gonna take a lot more than a stupid curse from a second-rate mage to knock me down.”

“Right. Not like you passed out into my arms the last time.”

Atsumu rounds on Sakusa. “I don’t know what yer talkin’ about, Omi-kun!” Then, he takes a deep breath and settles into his trademark smirk. “Though,” he winks, “if ya wanna hold me so bad, ya just gotta ask.”

Sakusa walks ahead. “No chance.”

“It was a joke! Wait up, Omi!” He chases after Sakusa with a soft laugh. Since their path is longer than the main southern route, the number of travellers they’ve come across is very low. Atsumu keeps his tails and ears out most of the time, claiming it’s more comfortable, and Sakusa no longer shirks away when he feels one of Atsumu’s tails bump him. He’s learned that they have a mind of their own sometimes.

“How much further?” Atsumu asks Sakusa, who shrugs.

“Less than a day. Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been south of Fukurodani,” Sakusa mutters.

“A long time like since ya were in the guard?”

“I wasn’t a guard.”

“A  _ knight,  _ then.” Atsumu huffs impatiently. “C’mon. Can’t ya give me a  _ few _ details?”

“Why are you so curious about my past?”

“Look around us!” Atsumu extends his arms and spins dramatically. “Nothin’ but corn and dirt! It’s borin’! Talkin’ makes the time go by faster.”

“How old are you, exactly, Atsumu?” Akaashi interjects. “They say the more tails a kitsune has, the older they are.”

“Pretty much, but I don’t know the answer to yer question.” He shrugs. “Counting years is a hassle, but if I had to guess… Less than a thousand. More than seven hundred. Somewhere in that ballpark.”

“What’s a ballpark?” Bokuto asks.

“Are ya sure ya know where yer goin’?” Atsumu asks Sakusa instead of replying to Bokuto, who looks at Akaashi with an offended huff. “I feel like we shoulda found this place by now!”

“Do you  _ see _ any mountains around?” Sakusa snaps. Then, as if on cue, a strange purple light fills the sky. Sakusa’s words die in his throat as he looks up and the purple light ripples inward to one spot. When it reaches the center, the image of the cornfield distorts and blurs. Atsumu’s tails twitch in response, eyes glowing gold, and Sakusa finds himself taking a step closer to him despite himself. Then, like a mirror shattering, the cornfield disappears. In its place, two full mountains stand barely a mile away. The peaks disappear into the clouds, still shimmering purple.

Atsumu turns to Sakusa. “As a matter of fact, I  _ do _ see some mountains.”

“H-how?” he stammers. “It was just… fields… a second ago.”

“A mirage,” Akaashi muses. “The mage who lives in those mountains is said to be extremely powerful. Perhaps he’s able to keep it hidden from people looking to use his power.”

“Ya mean like us?” Atsumu snorts.

“Why did it appear now, then?” Sakusa asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s an invitation?” Akaashi doesn’t sound too hopeful. “Or perhaps the mirage reacted negatively to Atsumu’s presence. I really can’t say.”

“Well,” Atsumu puts his hands on his hips and starts marching forward, “not gonna get answers just standin’ and gawkin’.”

Konoha hoots nervously. Akaashi and he exchange glances before following Atsumu. Bokuto gulps as he eyes the dark clouds gathering at the mountains’ peaks and the purple lightning flickering between them before walking. Sakusa places a hand on his sword’s hilt and does the same.

Darkness falls faster than normal as they approach the mountain’s base. The temperature drops as the fields turn into forest around them. Purple specks of light float like fireflies. It feels like they’ve stepped into another world entirely. Sakusa is certain he’s never seen plants like these in his life. Ferns larger than himself, flowers with hexagonal petals instead of round, trees thicker than some houses. Everything gets larger and stranger the further up they go.

Atsumu is the only one who seems unperturbed by their surroundings. He’s hidden his tails, but Sakusa can practically see them wagging regardless. Another thing Sakusa’s learned about kitsune: they’re curious.

“Anyone else get the feeling we’re being watched?” Bokuto whispers.

Sakusa looks around. It’s hard to make sense of anything when, not long ago, they witnessed a cornfield become a mountain. “Stay close,” he warns the others anyways. “We don’t know what else this mage is capable of.”

_ “That’s far enough,” _ a gruff voice says to Sakusa’s left and, when he turns, he’s faced with the point of a silver lance.  _ “Hands up.” _

Sakusa’s hand slips away from his hilt and rises into the air. Glancing to the side, he sees that more men have Akaashi, Bokuto, Atsumu, and Konoha at knifepoint as well. He didn’t even hear a twig snap.

“How did you find this place?” the man demands.

“Kind of hard to miss a big mountain.”

“Don’t play coy.” He steps closer. Sakusa glares at the lance, muscles tensing as he prepares to fight. “I heard you talking just now. You’re looking for a mage that lives on this mountain. I suggest you turn around now.”

“Captain,” another man calls. He lowers his hood, revealing a shaved head and wide eyes as he points at Bokuto’s waist. “This one has a guard’s sword.”

“Schweiden spies,” the man closest to Sakusa growls. “You certainly found us quick.”

“We’re not working with the kingdom,” Sakusa argues.

“Exactly what a spy would say!” the bald one hisses. His face twists into an overdone attempt at intimidation. “Lemme at them, Daichi-san! I’ll make sure they don’t leave in one piece!”

“Wh-what if they’re not spies?” a tall man with a goatee asks. His lance shakes in his fearful grip. “Maybe we should get Suga…”

“No,” Daichi says. He moves his polearm closer to Sakusa. “We can deal with this ourselves.”

“I’ll fight them with my bare hands, captain!”

Daichi hisses, “You’re not helping either!”

As the men argue amongst themselves, Sakusa’s gaze flickers over to Atsumu’s. He tilts his head ever-so-slightly to the left and Atsumu quirks an eyebrow. Somehow, they seem to understand each other. Atsumu grins and a spark flies from his palm.

“Oh, boy,” a new voice interrupts them before Atsumu’s flames are summoned. “Are we going to just assault every person we meet now?” A man in a long black cloak descends down the path. As he approaches, he lowers his hood and greets them with a toothy smile. His silver hair glitters with the same purple energy that’s suspended around them. “I can tell you all now that they’re not with the kingdom.”

“You…!” Daichi stammers. “You should be resting!”

The cloaked man gives a small bow to Sakusa and the others. “Welcome to Karasuno,” he says. “My name is Sugawara Koushi. Please, just call me Suga. The man who’s currently threatening you with a polearm is my husband and the leader of this group. Daichi, for gods’ sake, put it down.”

Daichi listens, spinning his polearm back to his side with a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that. Thought you were thieves.”

“We didn’t steal any corn!” Bokuto blurts out, guilt-laden, and Akaashi elbows him in the stomach.

Suga just laughs. “You’ll have to forgive them. We’re a bit high on tension and low on manpower at the moment. You must all be exhausted. It’s quite a journey from Fukurodani to here. Especially when you’re using the side routes.”

Bokuto blinks rapidly. “How… how did you know we came from Fukurodani?”

“Or that we didn’t use the main road?” Sakusa inquires.

“Ah, well, your friend is still wearing an emblem from the knights, for the first question. The Fukurodani owl is right on his shoulder,” Suga explains. Bokuto slaps a hand over the badge with a gasp. Suga grins. “As for your route, it isn’t hard to figure out when you’ve been around as much as I have.”

“Suga-san knows  _ all,” _ the bald villager bites out. “So you punks better watch it!”

“Tanaka,” Daichi mutters, “you should be the one watching it.”

“What I don’t know,” Suga continues, “is why you’ve come. I can tell from your auras that your group is… quite unusual.”

“Oho? How’d ya guess that one?” Atsumu asks. “Unless… yer the mage on the mountain.”

“Oh! You must be the healer I’ve heard about!” Akaashi steps forward, hand extended. “My name is Akaashi Keiji. I’m a Royal Alchemist, and it’s an honor to meet you.”

Suga shakes Akaashi’s hand, but turns his head to the side. “Healer? Oh, no, you must have me confused with the  _ other _ mage on these mountains.”

“Other?” Bokuto blurts.

“I’m confused,” Akaashi says.

“I’m a  _ dark _ mage. See?” Suga lifts his black robe. “Dark.”

Atsumu lifts an eyebrow. “That checks out, I guess.”

“Oh,” Suga’s attention fixes to Atsumu, “and you’re  _ very _ interesting. It’s not every day a yokai travels among humans.”

Atsumu hides behind Sakusa with a surprised hiss. “He’s not a mage. He’s a wizard.”

Suga turns to Sakusa. “So,” he pokes Sakusa’s left arm twice, “you made the deal with a demon, huh? NICE!”

“Suga,” Daichi starts.

“I mean, that was very irresponsible. Of course.” Suga straightens up, hands on his hips, and an unconvincing stern expression on his face. “You could’ve had your soul burned out of your body like tissue paper on a campfire.”

Sakusa sputters. “I could have  _ what?” _

“Anyways,” Suga claps his hands together, relaxed again, “that isn’t the only abnormality in your little group! That owl… is human, isn’t he?”

Akaashi and Konoha exchange looks. “You’re good,” Akaashi admits.

Suga beams. “Well, I  _ was _ a Royal Mage for quite some time. You see a lot working for the kingdom.”

“And what did you see to make you leave?” Sakusa asks.

Suga waves his hand dismissively. “Anyways, I’d love to help you guys. Really. But, I’m having a bit of a problem with my magic right now.”

“Convenient,” Atsumu mutters.

“Hey!” Tanaka raises a fist. “Suga-san puts everything into keeping us hidden from the kingdom! He really is a feared dark mage!”

“You’re the Black Crow,” Sakusa says, “aren’t you?”

Suga rubs his chin, quirking an eyebrow. “Have we… met before?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” He raises his shoulders uncomfortably as Bokuto, Akaashi, Atsumu, and Konoha stare at him. “I was a knight. We never met, but I heard of you often.”

“Oh!” Suga snaps his fingers. “A Sakusa! That makes sense.”

“It does?” Atsumu asks, incredulous. “Will someone  _ please _ tell me what’s goin’ on in this kingdom?”

“The last of the kitsunes retired to Inarizaki hundreds of years ago,” Suga says. “A lot has changed since you last roamed these parts. I’ll brief you on current events, if you like. Though, I may have to quiz you on it later.”

Atsumu wrinkles his nose. “Pass.”

Suga laughs. “How about we continue this discussion back at the village? After some rest and a full meal?”

Bokuto clutches Akaashi’s arm and begins to march ahead, fear forgotten in the promise for food. “Let’s go, Akaashi!”

“Are you sure it’s okay to let them deeper into the mountain?” Daichi asks Suga, who nods easily.

“I think everything is going to turn out fine now,” he promises. Daichi sighs, but gestures for Sakusa to follow. Atsumu stays close to Sakusa’s side. Every once in a while, Atsumu lets off a spark when Daichi or another one of the Karasuno villagers gets too close to them. No one seems particularly threatened. In fact, they seem to think it’s quite normal.

_ What kind of place is this? _ Sakusa wonders as the forest slowly begins to clear. The path turns from dirt to stone, and orange lanterns hang from branches to guide the way into a village Sakusa knows doesn’t exist on any map he’s ever studied. Sturdy wooden buildings with green slated roofs, built right into the rock, spiral around the mountainside. Here and there, half-standing pieces of stone walls or arches tower overhead. An ancient fortress, perhaps, that’s been weathered down and quarried to rebuild the streets and foundations in front of them.

It’s a beautiful sight - all lantern light and purple specks - but it doesn’t feel quite right. There’s a tension in the air not unlike the kind before a battle. Villagers keep their spears close and watch them approach warily. Suga greets them warmly, though it seems to give little comfort.

When they reach a large inn near the top of the settlement, Suga stops. “You can all stay here tonight. Feel free to use the baths and eat what you like. Recover from your journey. We’ll continue talking tomorrow.”

Daichi straightens his back. “A word of advice: don’t go exploring into the woods alone. You never know who or what might be waiting for you out there.”

Bokuto blanches. “Wh-what’s that mean? Ghosts? Do you have ghosts?”

Suga shrugs. “Of course, but you could say that about anywhere, couldn’t you?”

Bokuto turns to Konoha and Akaashi. “We gotta get off this mountain right away.”

“Hoo,” Konoha argues.

“Not until we find out if Suga-san can help get Konoha back to normal, Bokuto-san. Just stay out of the woods and you’ll be fine.”

Bokuto glances over his shoulder, shudders, and grabs onto Akaashi’s bag. "A-are we sure it's a good idea to stay here?" He turns to Sakusa next. "I mean, they  _ were _ just pointing weapons at us."

Sakusa's eyes are fixed on the inn. "They can stab me all they like," he says, "but I'm getting a  _ bath." _

Atsumu perks up. "That does sound nice."

"No." Sakusa points at him, thunder in his eyes. "I'm getting one first. Alone."

Atsumu blinks. "Uh. Gotcha."

Sakusa turns his finger to Bokuto, Akaashi, and Konoha. They nod quickly. Sakusa turns back to Suga and bows his head slightly. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Suga bites his lower lip to keep himself from laughing. "I suppose I'll show you to the baths, then?"

Sakusa could hug him. "Please."

Atsumu sighs. "I think I'll take a walk around town, then. Lots to see on this rock."

"I'll join you," Akaashi says. "I'd like to learn a bit more about the history here. What about you, Konoha?" Konoha blinks uninterestedly. "Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto shakes his head. "Nuh-uh! I'm not walking around a haunted village! No way. I'm going into that inn and I’m not coming out until morning."

"Hoo," Konoha says.

"He’ll stay with Bokuto," Atsumu translates. "He's starving."

"In that case, I'll leave him in your care." Akaashi lifts Konoha and plops him onto Bokuto's arm. "See you guys in a little bit."

"Wait, but… What if he tries to tell me something? Akaashi?"

"I'm sure you'll do fine!"

Bokuto looks down at Konoha, who stares back with wide, dilated eyes. "I guess it's just you and me, little man."

"...Hoo."

.

Atsumu quickly decides that Karasuno is fun. The mountain is as old as it gets. Generation after generation carved their homes into these cliffs, leaving traces of the past in crumbled ruins and mossy remnants. Atsumu could spend days mapping out each hiding spot and overturning secrets hidden beneath every rock.

Akaashi follows him, scribbling down notes about whatever symbol Atsumu points out. “You know so much,” Akaashi says, resting on a boulder. “It’s hard to wrap my head around the fact that you’ve lived through events that are considered legends now.”

Atsumu follows a line of stone that may have once been a wall. He hums. “Ya’ve seen one historic event, ya’ve seen them all. The stories are way more fun than the actual events. Like, King Arthur. That guy sucked in real life.”

Akaashi chuckles. “Do you mind if I ask you questions sometime? About the past?”

Atsumu shrugs. “I guess. Since Omi won’t talk to me on the road, it’ll pass the time.”

“He doesn’t seem like the type for idle conversation,” he concedes. “But, you two are getting along better lately.”

“Huh?” Atsumu wrinkles his nose. “Ya think so?” He thinks back to the last week. Beyond Sakusa begrudgingly allowing Atsumu to occasionally rest in his head, they’ve been bickering and fighting the same as always. He shakes his head. “Nah.”

“Well, you know your relationship better than anyone else.”

“Relationship?” Atsumu gags. “Please don’t call it that. It sounds like we’re married.”

“You  _ do _ sleep together.”

“That is not…! Yer messin’ with me.”

Akaashi grins. “Sorry. You’re easy to mess with.”

Atsumu scoffs. Then he points to the boulder Akaashi is sitting on. “There’s a rune carved into the side. It’s obsolete, but it probably means something big used to live here.”

“Big?” Akaashi glances between his legs and lightly traces the worn engraving with his thumb. “Like another yokai?”

“Bigger,” he corrects. “Like a god.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen. He places his palm over the mark. “I thought all the gods left thousands of years ago.”

“Most of them did. There are rumors that a few still linger. At least, that’s what Kita-san believes.”

“Kita-san,” Akaashi notes. “He’s the leader of Inarizaki, right?”

“He’s more than that.” Atsumu rolls back his shoulders, stretching as he stares at the strange purple sky. “He’s the only one who can still speak to gods. Practically raised my brother and I. And,” Atsumu sighs, “he’s probably worried sick.”

“Is there a way we can send him a message? Let him know you’re on your way home?”

“We’d need a god for that.”

Akaashi hums. He jumps off the boulder, spins around, and studies the rune closer. “What if we used the ghost of a god?”

“Ghost?” He tilts his head to the side. “Now yer soundin’ like Bokkun.”

“I mean, if a god really used to live here, there’s bound to be traces of him left. That’s probably what drew Sugawara-san up here in the first place. We should ask him if he’d be able to send your family a message.”

_ My family,  _ Atsumu thinks with a sharp pang. He watches Akaashi scribbling into his notebook, quill scratching on old parchment. He’s never had a human offer help freely like this before. Usually, it’s all deals and bargains. A soul for power, riches for strength. Atsumu isn’t sure how to respond to something like this. “Yeah,” he croaks.

“Let me know if you see more runes,” Akaashi says. “The more information we have, the better.”

Eventually, the sky grows even darker. It’s not an issue for Atsumu, but Akaashi trips over rubble twice before surrendering. “Maybe we should call it a night,” Akaashi sighs. “I can’t even see what I’m writing anymore.”

“Yeah. Omi’s probably shriveled up like a raisin in that bath by now. Someone’s gotta go fish him out.”

When they return to the inn, Bokuto and Konoha are fast asleep in the lobby. Apparently, they were waiting for Akaashi and Atsumu to return. “I’ll handle them,” Akaashi says, shaking his head fondly at the snore Bokuto lets out. “Good luck fishing, Atsumu.”

Atsumu doesn’t find Sakusa in the baths. But, he does find his black mask left behind on a stool. He picks it up, dries it between his palms, and navigates through the inn to Sakusa’s room. His first hovers above the door, but he doesn’t knock. Instead, he ties Sakusa’s mask to the doorknob and leaves without a sound. 

.

Sakusa decides that Karasuno is comfortable. He wakes up feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. It’s a miracle what a bath, a meal, and a bed can do. Especially after sleeping on the ground for weeks. It was also a relief to be  _ alone _ for a bit. Atsumu may not be the creature of calamity that the legends suggest, but he is loud and excited all the time.

He would have enjoyed his break if he could keep the image of Atsumu sitting alone, looking tired in a way that a night’s rest can’t fix, under the moonlight out of his head. For some reason, the thought plagues him until dawn. Being alone suits Sakusa, but it doesn’t suit Atsumu.

When Sakusa leaves his room, he finds his face mask tied to the door handle. It’s done in a loose loop knot. The same careless way Atsumu ties the strings of his cloak. He ties it around his mouth and nose before joining the others in the dining area.

“Good morning,” Suga greets him. “We were just about to start without you.” He gestures to the empty chair next to Atsumu, who pointedly doesn’t look at him and pokes a pancake with his fork. “Help yourself to anything you like.”

“Thank you,” he tells Suga and sits.

“Ya found yer mask,” Atsumu says.

“...I did.” Sakusa frowns. Why is it so easy to thank Suga and not Atsumu? He lowers it before he eats and knows he must look angry when he says, “Thank you. For finding it.”

Atsumu blinks at him then snorts. He covers his mouth and turns away in an attempt to hide his humor. “Ya looked like ya were in  _ pain.” _

Sakusa’s frown deepens and he stabs his fork into a pancake. Akaashi watches them with an amused expression. “What?” he asks defensively, but Akaashi simply shakes his head. Sakusa huffs, looks down at his food, and shovels a bite into his mouth.

After breakfast, their plates are cleared. Daichi, Tanaka, and two more men draw chairs up to the table. One of them is the anxious bearded man from earlier. The other is one he hasn’t seen, but he wears a relaxed smile despite tired eyes. “This is Asahi and Ennoshita,” Suga introduces respectively. “They’re trustworthy.”

“Yo.” Atsumu lifts a hand while the rest of them nod politely.

“There’s not really a delicate way to start this conversation,” Suga says. “But, I suppose, do you have any questions for me first?”

“You mentioned having a problem with your magic,” Sakusa cuts in. “What did you mean by that?”

“Ah.” Suga leans back. “First; how familiar are you all with magic?”

The group turns to look expectantly at Akaashi, who glances at them in surprise and then in exasperation. “There are few people born with the ability to resonate with their own souls and use it to manipulate ki.”

“In its most basic terms, yes.” Suga lifts his pointer finger and a purple spark of electricity shoots out. “Magic is when humans use their own energy to interfere with the natural energy around us. Souls are sensitive, though, and it takes a great deal of concentration not to burn it out in one spell. People have died trying to light a candle because they accidentally used their souls as a starter.”

“Or made a pact with a living flame?” Sakusa glares at Atsumu, who winks at him.

“You were very lucky that Atsumu knows how to control his power,” Suga says. “Most yokai would have devoured you whole - purposefully or not.” He turns to Atsumu. “You must have had a teacher.”

Atsumu’s face softens to an almost unrecognizable state. “Yeah. It’s who we’re tryna find. Unless ya think yer able to break this now.” He gestures between himself and Sakusa.

“And that’s where we find ourselves in a bit of a problem.” Suga pats Atsumu’s head like he’s a pouting puppy and not a centuries’ old monster. “No ordinary human would be able to outmatch a yokai’s spell, but there are ways to amplify our magic. Relics, items that have been blessed by actual gods, put us on more equal footing. For a limited time, at least.”

“No way,” Atsumu breathes. “Ya have a relic?”

“You’ve heard of them?” Sakusa asks in disbelief.

“Of course! Kita-san told us stories all the time as kids. Of when the gods lived on earth and gifted each group of yokai with a gift imbued with their power. Over time, as the gods and yokai retreated from the world, most of these gifts ended up with humans.”

“That’s right. They’re instruments of great power. In a mage’s hands, they’re downright dangerous.” Suga gives them a weak smile, half-illuminated by the dying firelight. “Schweiden is particularly eager to collect all of them. They were able to find just one. Even then, they needed to find a mage who was compatible with it. It’s already so rare to be a mage. Even rarer to find one suited for such energy.”

Atsumu frowns. “So, yer compatible with a relic, and ya ditched the kingdom so they couldn’t use it for whatever war they wanna wage.”

“In a nutshell, yes. I’m the Mikasa ball’s custodian. When I uncovered what the kingdom intended, I knew I had to keep it as far away from their grasp as possible. So I left. Searched for a place that I could hide in peace. Something pulled me to these mountains. A force or an energy. I can’t tell you, but I walked day and night until I simply collapsed from exertion. When I came to, I was in this very room, and Daichi was sitting at my bedside with the most adorable frown I’d ever seen.”

Next to him, Daichi sighs. “You don’t need to tell them about that.”

“I disagree,” Suga says. “I thought I’d died and gone to heaven.”

Sakusa clears his throat. “What does any of this have to do with your magic problem?”

“What Suga is trying to get at,” Asahi speaks up, “is that he’s been using the Mikasa ball to amplify his magic and keep this mountain hidden from the knights. But, recently, it’s disappeared.”

“HUH?” Atsumu growls. “Ya lost the relic!”

“It was stolen!” Tanaka stands with clenched teeth. “By those pompous cats! They think they’re so much better than us! With their little healer and their fancy roads!”

“Cats?” Atsumu repeats.

Ennoshita sighs, placing a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder and shoving him back to his seat. “You might’ve noticed that there are two large mountains here. The western mountain is where we live. The eastern mountain is Nekoma territory. There’s been a feud between us for… centuries.”

“Do you have any proof?” Akaashi asks. “This is an awfully serious offense to accuse someone of doing.”

“They’re the only ones who could have found their way into Karasuno,” Tanaka interjects. “The Mikasa ball protects them, too, but they don’t care! They just want the power all to themselves!”

“The fact that your group was able to find this village at all is proof that the magic I use to cloak this place has faded.” Suga sighs and lifts an iron spoke to prod at the embers. Atsumu reaches over to touch a log. Flames rise once more, and Suga sends an appreciative smile to him. “Without it, it’s only a matter of time before Schweiden’s other mages track where I am. If they find the Mikasa ball first… I’m not entirely sure what level of destruction they could cause if they found another mage to use it.”

“We’re not going to let the kingdom take you or the relic,” Daichi states firmly. He rests a hand on Suga’s knee and squeezes lightly. “We just need to find it first.”

Suga nods. “Exactly. Though, it’s not like one of us can just waltz into Nekoma without starting another conflict. Which is where you five come in.”

“You want us to go to Nekoma and find the Mikasa ball,” Sakusa sums up. “Is that right?”

“Wow, you make it sound so easy!” Suga laughs. “Nekoma is a village known for warriors who pride themselves with stealth and wit. They’re not likely to hand over the Mikasa ball without a fight. And, added to that, the mage that lives with them is extremely skilled. He’s probably the healer you heard of, Akaashi. But, don’t be fooled, a healer can do just as much damage as a dark mage.”

“Stealth… Ya mean  _ ninjas?” _ Stars burst in Atsumu’s eyes. He turns, tugging on Sakusa’s sleeve with his tails wagging in excitement. “Oh, oh! Omi, we  _ hafta _ go! I gotta see the ninjas!”

“No.” Sakusa shakes his head. “Not you, at least.”

“EH?”

“You’re too loud. You’d probably run right over to them like an excited puppy the second you saw them and blow the whole plan.”

Atsumu flounders for a response, mouth open and closing. “I… I can’t believe this. I’ve  _ never _ been LOUD A DAY IN MY LIFE!”

Akaashi and Bokuto hum unpleasantly. “Actually, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto whispers, “maybe Omi has a point.”

“WHAT?”

Akaashi nods. “You do get… excited.”

“Yer takin’  _ his _ side?” Atsumu gapes, clutching his chest and looking around the room. Suga and Daichi give him apologetic smiles. Tanaka snickers behind his hand. Ennoshita has his ears plugged with his fingers. “FINE.” He walks away. “I’ll just ride along in Omi’s head!”

“Oh, good,” Sakusa mutters. “I’ve missed having a screaming migraine.”

“Shaddup!”

“Then it’s settled!” Suga claps his hands together. “Your group will investigate Nekoma’s involvement in the disappearance of the Mikasa ball.”

“Consider it done,” Sakusa says, “but don’t forget our end. We bring it back. You try to break my pact with Atsumu and turn Konoha back to normal.”

“Of course, of course! I always keep my word!” Suga’s smile twitches when Daichi clears his throat. “When it matters!” he amends. “Take the day. You can leave first thing in the morning.”

With that, the meeting comes to an end. Akaashi takes Konoha, muttering about preparations. Bokuto tails after them, muttering about hauntings. Atsumu has already disappeared, but Sakusa isn’t worried. He’s probably gone to the nearest hearth. The sky stays dark even during the day. Sakusa knows that, without the sun, Atsumu must be having a difficult time keeping his energy up.

Again, the image of Atsumu alone pops into his head. He doesn’t understand why he keeps thinking of it.

“You seem troubled,” Suga says. “Care to walk and talk a bit more?”

Sakusa can’t figure out a polite way to say no, so he nods and follows Suga out of the inn. It’s midday, but it feels later. People are already lighting the lanterns and stoking fires. Sakusa spots Atsumu curled up in dog form by one of the bonfires. A child pets his head, but he’s probably too tired to care.

“Does he often sleep during the day?” Suga asks.

“He’s a fire kitsune,” Sakusa explains. “I think the long nights up here are tiring him out.”

“Ah.” Suga points to a purple speck floating between them. “That’s because of the enchantments I placed. When the spell broke, the energy shattered like dust. It’ll probably keep the sunlight away for a while. Or until I can repair it.”

“So you cloak both mountains from the outside world?” Sakusa asks. “Isn’t that tiring?”

“It is,” Suga affirms, “but, with a relic, it’s more like a daily chore. I was able to keep the enchantments up for a few days before it became too much.”

Sakusa stares suspiciously. “You’re not thinking about using your own soul, are you?”

“No, no. I can make some use of the energy floating around us, but it’s too disconnected to hide even a rock right now.” He sighs. “It’s because of me that any of this is happening. The kingdom’s been searching for the ball for years. If I hadn’t come, they wouldn’t be dealing with any of this.”

“Why do you stay if you know it puts them in danger?” Sakusa can’t help but ask.

“Ah, well.” Suga smiles. He waves lightly at Daichi and Asahi as they help an older woman carry buckets of water up the mountain path. “Because I know they would fight for me just as hard as I would fight for them. That’s not something you can just walk away from.”

Sakusa purses his lips. Family is a touchy subject for him. He wasn’t close to any of his immediate family. His father married into nobility. His older brother was a knight. His older sister married and left. The only one he considered himself close with was his cousin, and the thought of him now deepens the guilt he locks away inside his heart. So deep that not even Atsumu can sense it. Komori would have fought for his sake. Sakusa is sure of that. But, Sakusa walked away from it regardless.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to break the pact,” Suga adds so suddenly that Sakusa startles out of his thoughts. “I wanted to tell you now. Just to keep your expectations in check. Kitsune are considered to be divine, and Atsumu is particularly strong. Even with the Mikasa ball, it may not be enough.”

Sakusa nods. “It’s worth a shot. Besides,” he looks around the village, “it’ll help this place, at least.”

Suga beams. “You actually have quite a soft heart, don’t you? I see why Atsumu would have chosen a human like yourself.”

“It wasn’t exactly a choice,” he protests. “I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Sure, but, he seems to have taken a liking to you. Or else he would’ve consumed your soul and been on with it.”

Sakusa whips around. “He… he said that if I die then he dies, too.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t be dead. Physically, at least. Your body would remain while your soul exists. Eternally entwined with his own!”

Sakusa grimaces. “Why do you sound so cheery about that?”

“Relax! Atsumu is just like you. He wouldn’t resort to such a tactic.” He stands and brushes dirt off of his cloak. “Anyways, we should get you prepped for your journey. I’ll help you gather up some supplies.”

“What do you mean he’s  _ just like me?” _ Sakusa demands as Suga makes his way across the makeshift road. He doesn’t receive an answer so Sakusa adjusts his mask before following Suga, thinking of moons and of bonfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [ Image Text: Level two start !! ]
> 
> New story quest, new retro font! I've dubbed this part 'the daisuga arc' but it's really Karasuno vs Nekoma lol. Also, everyone saying Kenma was the white mage was correct! But, it's dark mage Suga who we're partying with this time. This particular update got very long so I had save the action for the next one. Hopefully, you all still enjoy Team Kitsune as they slowly learn to get along. ;w; As always, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
